Letty and Leon?
by JK Willett
Summary: hey people just letting you all know i've changed my pen name to Queen B 83
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own the team I don't own anyone of it except the plot.  
  
"Yo Dom, there's a chic here to see you" Vince yelled from the doorway of the garage.  
  
It had been 3 years since the last truck heist, Letty and Leon had disappeared to Mexico, Vince and Jesse survived with the help of Mia. Dom was sentenced to 2 and half years in prison and had only been out of prison for 6 months now.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dom asked walking towards the doorway. The woman that stood in the doorway reminded him of Letty, the way her hair feel against her shoulders and the way her clothes fit her slim body.  
  
"Yeah you can tell me why you haven't bothered to contact my sister in oh 3 years?" The woman said resting a hand on her hip.  
  
"And your sister would be.? Who exactly?" Dom asked, by this time Jesse and Mia had come out of the office.  
  
"Min !!! oh my god what are you doing here?" Mia exclaimed running over to the woman.  
  
"Like I told this fool, I came to see why he hasn't contacted my girl in 3 years, by the way why haven't you contacted her?" Min said returning the hug and then holding Mia at arms length to study her.  
  
"I tried but I couldn't find her, I even got my boyfriend to run a search and he couldn't find anything, Jesse couldn't even find anything on her and that's saying something. Where is she? Why doesn't she come back?" Mia said as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
Mia looked to Dom and the rest of the team before adding her final question "She is alive and alright isn't she?"  
  
Min looked around at the team, it was easy to tell that the men in the room didn't know what the hell was going on.  
  
"Well the fact that she thought that the 'mad scientist' as she called had died and that Vince and Dominic were off in prison she figured that it was safer if she and Leon didn't contact you to keep you safe, as for her being alive and alright I suppose if you call trying to survive on one income between 3 people alright and still be happy then I think she is alright" Min said.  
  
She looked at Jesse and could see that he had figured out who she was talking about was, Vince and Dom were still processing the information when Mia asked, "what do you mean one income between 3 people, who are Letty and Leon living with?" the expression on Dom's face was a mixture of shock, confusion and anger. The anger was probably due to the idea of Letty living with someone else.  
  
"Letty has a baby girl" Min didn't get to say anything else because Mia gasped.  
  
"Mia calm down, it's alright" Min said, it was then that Min realised that Mia wasn't staring at her but at something that stood behind her. 


	2. chapter 2

Part two - introducing Isabella.  
  
Min turned around to see the toddler walk up the slop of the garage entrance to stand beside her. The toddler in question was tanned with brown almost black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Bella what are you doing in here?" Min said addressing the toddler. The toddler just laughed and walked into the garage and straight for Dominic.  
  
"Min, is it? Whose child is this?" Dom asked as the child reached his feet and held her hands up for him to pick her up.  
  
"If I am getting this right I would say that this is Letty's little girl" Mia said looking to Min for correction or agreement. What she found was agreement.  
  
"Isabella!!" came a yell from outside the garage doors and seconds later Leon appeared  
  
"Daddy!" the little girl squealed turning away from Dom and running to Leon.  
  
Dom and the rest of the team looked at Leon in shock, Leon picked up the running child and hugged her.  
  
"You scared my half to death chica, your mother would have killed me if I lost you" Leon said not noticing the team or the look on their faces.  
  
"Uh Leon you're a dad?" Jesse asked stepping forward. Looking from Leon to the little girl that had cuddled into Leon.  
  
Leon looked up in shock, although this was why they had come back to LA he had been told that Jesse had been killed and Vince had lost his arm. But here stood Jesse in front of him looking at him as though he had grown an extra head. Leon looked at the child then back at Jesse and then around to the rest of the team. It was easy to say that Mia and Vince were shocked when Isabella called him daddy. When Leon's gaze landed on Dom, he just looked confused and angry.  
  
"Uh Min why don't you take Bella outside and ring Letty and let Bella talk to her alright" Leon said giving the child to Min and watching as she took her out of the garage.  
  
Leon looked back and found that the only people still there were Jesse and Mia.  
  
"Leon why don't you bring everyone over for dinner tonight, tell Letty I want to see her aiight?" Mia said looking from Leon.  
  
Leon was about to say something when Min came back into the garage.  
  
"Letty wants baby girl back at the hotel now, and baby girl needs to sleep" Min said handing the child back to Leon.  
  
"Don't worry about Dom, I'll sort him out aiight, see you tonight?" Mia said hugging Leon one sided because of the child.  
  
"Hey man, we'll catch up tonight aiight," Jesse said stepping up to Leon when Mia had stepped backwards.  
  
"Yeah man, I'll catch you tonight, Letty gets real nervous when she's away from bubba girl to long" Leon said hugging Jesse one sided before turning to leave.  
  
"Yo Leon, the kid is it yours" Jesse asked.  
  
A/n: sorry about the cliffhanger, I'm evil aren't I lol I should have another chapter either Friday or Saturday night. By peoples. 


	3. chapter 3

"Letty where are you?" Leon called as he walked in the front door followed closely by Min who was carrying a sleeping Isabella.  
  
"I'm right here, what took you so long?" Letty asked coming into the living room.  
  
"Leon took forever to go in so I had to go in first," Min said cutting Leon off.  
  
"They invited us to dinner tonight though" Min continued before walking out of the room with Isabella.  
  
"Was Dom there?" Letty asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah he was there, he wasn't happy when Bella called me daddy, but before Bella came running in he seemed pretty happy," Leon answered as he sat on the lounge.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Letty asked.  
  
"Well I told Jesse, but after I asked Min to take Bella outside I turn back and Vince and Dom disappeared, I was going to go after them but Min reappeared and said we had to go, but Jesse and Mia know that Dom is Bella's dad" Leon said leaning back against the lounge.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Letty and Leon pulled up outside the Torreto house to find that nothing had changed. Letty helped Bella get out of her car seat and slowly followed Leon and Min up the driveway with Bella beside her.  
  
Leon led them around the side of the house into the backyard where they found Dom and Vince standing at the barbeque with their backs to them. Jesse sat at the table with Brian.  
  
Mia was the first to spot them as she came out of the back door carrying food.  
  
"LETTY!" Mia exclaimed running to the table to put the food she carried down and then changing direction and running over to Letty and hugging her.  
  
Letty hugged her back with equal force and when the pair parted both found that they were crying.  
  
"Hey girl I've missed you so much" Letty told her as she wiped away the tears that had fallen. Mia laughed and agreed with her.  
  
Letty looked down to her daughter. "Bella, this is your aunty Mia, Mia meet your niece" Letty said introducing the two. Letty got down on her knees so that she was eye level with the child. "Bella I have to go talk to your papi so can you be a good girl for your aunty Mia please?" Letty asked the child. Bella nodded and looked up at Mia, instantly she put her arms up for Mia to pick her up, which Mia did. Letty watched as Mia took Bella over to the table where Brian sat with Jesse.  
  
"Hey Dominic, hey Vince how are you guys?" Letty said walking up behind the two men that still had not turned around to see them.  
  
Vince turned around and smiled "It's good to see you again chica" he said hugging Letty close before letting go and disappearing to the table.  
  
When Dom didn't turn around on his own Letty decided to make him face her. "Dom, I missed you," she said turning him around to face her.  
  
The look on his face almost scared her, it was cold and showed anger.  
  
"You obviously didn't miss me that much" he said staring down at her.  
  
"Dom what are you talking about? I love you and Ofcourse I missed you" Letty nearly yelled at him taking a step back from him.  
  
"How can you say you love me when you had Leon's kid!" Dom yelled at Letty the pain showed in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Leon isn't Bella's father, you are fool!" Letty yelled back at him.  
  
Dom was about to yell at her again when the realization of what she had said sunk in to him.  
  
"My daughter, she's my daughter" Dom said looking from Letty to the child that sat in Mia's lap watching them.  
  
A/n: hey people hope you like it sorry for the delay in posting but I got caught up in tafe work. Just letting you know I wont be updating for about a week cause I have lots of work (job work) and exams this week aiight people. Please let me know what you think of this story please 


	4. chapter 4

"My daughter, she's my daughter?" Dom said.  
  
"Yeah I haven't been with anyone but you Dom" Letty said as she motioned for Isabella to come to her.  
  
"I was so afraid that you have moved on and forgot about me" Dom whispered as he hugged her close. Almost knocking Isabella down as she tried to get to Letty.  
  
"I could never forget you Dom" Letty said as she picked the toddler up.  
  
"Bella I want you to meet your daddy" Letty said placing Bella on her hip.  
  
Bella looked at Dom and then at Leon who sat at the table with everyone else watching them.  
  
"That not daddy, that daddy" she said pointing at Dom and then at Leon as she spoke.  
  
"No baby Leon's not your daddy" Letty told the child softly.  
  
Letty saw hurt flicker through Leon's face as she said that.  
  
"Letty let me explain it to her" Leon said walking up to the pair. Letty nodded and Leon took Bella from her arms.  
  
"We need to get a few things straight baby girl," Leon said holding the little girl up so that she was eye level with him. Bella giggled at him.  
  
"I'm not your daddy, you see that big guy there with your mum that's your daddy, I'm just your uncle" Leon explained, the sadness Leon was feeling was evident in his voice. Leon handed the toddler to Dom and turned to walk away.  
  
He had only walked three steps when Bella started to cry and call for him, using the name she always had, Papi. Leon paused as she repeatedly called out but kept walking thinking it was Dom's turn to soothe and calm Bella after all he was her father.  
  
Leon walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. He grabbed a corona from the fridge and turned towards the window. The sight that greeted him almost broke his heart.  
  
Dom was holding a hysterically crying Bella out at arms length yelling at Letty to do something. Letty quickly grabbed Bella off of Dom and cuddled her close trying to comfort the toddler. It was then that he heard the back door open and shut. Leon turned away from the window to see Vince and Mia walk in the door.  
  
"You alright dawg?" Vince asked as he came closer and sat at the table.  
  
Mia walked up behind Leon and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
"No I'm not," Leon said softly putting his hand on Mia's around his middle.  
  
"Dawg you gotta realise that Bella and Letty belong with Dom, Bella's their kid and Letty's always been Dom's girl" Vince said, Leon realised that Vince was just trying to make him feel better but in reality his words hurt Leon more, because it was a truth that Leon did not want to admit.  
  
"Yeah I know Vince but that doesn't make it easier V, When Letty first told me that she was pregnant I told her I was going to be the best dam uncle there ever was to the kid, I was going to take care of her and the baby until we could come back or Dom came to us, but then Bella was born." Leon said his voice drifting off at the end.  
  
Vince got up and walked out of the house again, Leon didn't expect him to stick around chances were he was going to go and tell Dom exactly what he had said.  
  
"But then you fell in love with Bella and wanted her to be yours" Mia said.  
  
"You didn't just fall for Bella did you? You fell in love with Letty as well didn't you" Mia said moving to stand in front of him.  
  
"I gotta go, tell Letty to call my cell if she needs me" Leon said as he began to make his way to the front door.  
  
"Leon say goodbye to Jesse and Bella before you go alright" Mia said. Instantly Leon changed course and headed out the back door. 


	5. chapter 5

"Jesse I'll catch you later man" Leon said as he walked past him.  
  
"Letty I need to drive, call my cell if you need me, bye Bella" Leon said as he reached Letty. Letty watched as Leon leant down to kiss Bella goodbye, instantly Bella stopped crying and held her arms out for Leon to take her.  
  
"No Bella, you gotta stay here with your mummy and daddy," Leon said pushing Bella's arms down gently.  
  
"No me go with you, you my daddy" Bella squealed reaching out for Leon again.  
  
"Bella baby Leon's gotta go alright" Letty said softly.  
  
"No! Me go with daddy" the little girl cried.  
  
"You wanna go with daddy?" Leon asked the crying child  
  
"Yes" she replied between sobs.  
  
Letty was confused as to what Leon was doing as he took the child out of her arms. They had agreed on the way to LA that they would try to teach Bella that Leon wasn't her father. Letty understood what Leon was doing when he walked over to Dom and handed Bella to him.  
  
"There you go Bella, there's your daddy" Leon said handing a confused Bella to Dom. The child instantly started to cry again.  
  
"No Bella you said you wanted your daddy" Leon said before walking away from her.  
  
From behind him he heard Letty ask Mia to take Bella off of Dom and take her inside. He knew that Letty was going to follow him so he fastened his pace.  
  
But Letty caught up to him as he was getting in the car.  
  
"Leon what's wrong with you?" Letty asked as she got to the window.  
  
"What's wrong with me? For the past hour I have watched Bella cry and scream for me to take her, do you have any idea how much it hurts me not to be able to run over to her and pick her up and cuddle her, to soothe her, it hurts to tell her that I am not her father, it hurts me to watch her hurt like that" Leon said the pain was evident in his voice.  
  
'It hurts to watch Dom put his hands all over you as though your still his, it hurts to know that your not mine but Dom's' Leon added silently.  
  
Letty reached out to cup his face with her hand only to have him knock her hand away.  
  
"Step back Let I need to get out of here, get Dominic to drive you home alright, well back to Min's anyway, I don't know if I'll be there when you get back tonight, but if you need me call alright" Leon said he waited for Letty to nod and step back before tacking off down the road. Before he turned away from her she saw the tears that threatened to fall in his eyes.  
  
Letty watched as Leon revved the car and took off down the road. She slowly made her way back around to the back of the house.  
  
She was met with the sight of Dom trying to take Bella off of Brian; Bella was crying and clinging to Brian for what seemed to be her life.  
  
"Bella that's enough, your daddy just wants to hold you" Letty said softly kneeling beside Brian's seat.  
  
The little girl stopped crying long enough to say "Daddy gone"  
  
"Isabella that's enough we've told you plenty of times now that I am your daddy not Leon" Dom said firmly. The toddler stopped crying and looked up at Dom, her lips began to quiver and seconds latter she let out an ear- piercing cry.  
  
Letty picked Bella up off of Brian's lap and hugged her close trying to soothe her.  
  
"Letty how do you usually make her be quiet?" Dom asked over Bella's crying.  
  
"If I can't get her to calm down Leon takes her and walks around with her," Letty said walking around the backyard with Bella.  
  
Letty noticed the look on Dom's face; it was a mixture of anger and sadness. He's probably angry that Leon's been playing dad to his kid Letty thought to herself.  
  
Letty was almost scared she didn't know what would happen if she couldn't get Bella to calm down. Half an hour later Letty looked down and realised that Bella was asleep.  
  
Letty walked in the house and placed her on the bed in what had been Leon's room before they had to leave. Letty realised that the room still smelt of Leon's aftershave.  
  
Letty realized that it hurt her to see Leon hurt like that. The realization of what Leon actually meant to her was only now sinking in. 


	6. chapter 6 i know its boring just having...

Back at the apartment  
  
Leon walked into the Min's apartment, the three of them were staying with her till they contacted the team and sorted everything out.  
  
Leon didn't notice Min as he passed her on his way to the bedroom he was staying in, he laid face down on the bed and didn't look up as Min came in and sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"What happened? Where's Letty and Bella?" Min asked, she could tell that Leon was upset.  
  
"Letty and Bella are where they belong according to Vince, they are still at the house with Dom and the rest of the team" Leon said rolling over to look at the ceiling.  
  
"From what I have seen of Vince over the years he aint always right Le" Min said, "now why don't you explain to me what happened tonight alright" Min added sinking down on to the bed beside Leon.  
  
Leon looked over at Min and sighed, he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her so he told her everything that happened.  
  
An hour after Leon finished his story they sat in silence, they both jumped when the phone rang. Min reached over to get the extension off the nightstand.  
  
"Hello" she said into the phone.  
  
"Min where's Leon? Has he come back yet?" Letty asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah he's been back for a while now"  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Let his not okay he has a broken heart"  
  
"You there Let?"  
  
"Yeah I am here, look Dom wants me and Bella to stay the night so can you pick me up tomorrow please around lunch or something?"  
  
"Why can't Leon pick you up? You know Bella will want to see him"  
  
"Because Dom's not exactly happy with that idea he thinks that the more time Leon spends with Bella the more its going to confuse her because Dom's trying to teach her that his her father not Leon, and besides I don't want to hurt Leon anymore then I already have"  
  
"Alright I'll pick you up then but I think that's unfair to both Bella and Leon, Leon's the only dad she's ever known"  
  
"I know Min, I have to go Dom's coming all right I'll talk to you tomorrow bye" Letty said hanging up the phone.  
  
"So she's staying there the night? Bella prolly wore herself out from crying and crashed" Leon said when Min put the phone back on the cradle.  
  
"Leon get some sleep alright" Min said patting Leon's chest and getting off the bed.  
  
A/n: sorry I ended it there but I can't be bother typing more tonight, sorry 


	7. author note

Hey party people sorry for the lack of chapter updates but I have only just come back from midori party week and am now getting a chance to type them up. Anyway new chapters on all my current stories should be posted this week. Leave a review and let me know what you think should happen all right.  
  
Thanks people, you rock. 


	8. chapter 7

Letty hung up the phone in Leon's old room and slowly stood up. Dominic was downstairs watching a movie with the rest of the team.  
  
Letty walked out of the room and was about to go down stairs she felt the urge to throw up. Letty quickly made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Letty was still in the bathroom when Mia came upstairs 20 minutes later.  
  
"Letty are you alright?" Mia asked kneeling beside Letty, gathering Letty's hair up as she through up again.  
  
When she felt confident that she was done she slowly stood up and began to wash her mouth out at the basin. When Letty looked in the mirror she found Mia standing behind her staring at her.  
  
"I'm fine Mia don't worry alright" Letty said hoping that Mia would back off, no such luck though Letty realised as she saw the look on her friends face.  
  
"Mia trust me I'm fine, I probably ate something that didn't agree with me" Letty said turning towards her friend.  
  
"Alright but if this vomiting sticks around promise me you'll see a doctor" Mia said the concern showing in her voice.  
  
"I promise alright, I think I'll just get some sleep alright, I'm going to bunk in with Bella alright tell Dom we'll talk in the morning alright" Letty said leaving the bathroom.  
  
Letty walked back to the room that Bella was sleeping in to find Dom standing just inside the room watching her as she slept.  
  
"Dom you alright?" Letty asked softly as not to wake Bella up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just can't believe that this little girl is my daughter" Dom whispered back.  
  
"Letty" Dom said  
  
"Don't Dom I need time, Bella needs time to adjust to the change, for tonight can we just agree to give each other time to adjust to this, we have to do what's right by Bella Dom she's my baby" Letty said softly.  
  
"You going to sleep in here with her or in my bed with me" Dom asked looking from Bella to Letty.  
  
"In here with Bella, just incase she wakes up in the middle of the night and doesn't realise where she is" Letty said. She didn't add the fact that Bella probably wouldn't get scared because Leon's smell was still in the room and Letty had noticed that Bella always calmed down when she could see or smell Leon.  
  
Dom nodded and left the room. Letty was thankful that he didn't try to kiss her. She didn't know why but the thought of kissing someone other the Leon seemed wrong to her.  
  
The next morning Letty woke up and realised that Bella was not in the bed beside her as she was when she went to sleep. Letty got up and started to panic after not finding her anywhere in the room. She was about to call out to Leon when she remembered that Leon wasn't at the house with them. Letty sat down on the bed defeated, her only child was nowhere to be found and the man that she had grown to depend on was hurting because of her.  
  
Letty walked out of the room and began to check the rooms upstairs until she heard Bella's laughter coming from down stairs.  
  
Letty walked into the kitchen to find Jesse playing some sort of clapping game with Bella.  
  
"Morning everyone" Letty said kissing Bella on the head and sitting down across from her.  
  
"Morning mama" Bella said giggling at Jesse.  
  
"Mama when is daddy coming back?" Bella asked innocently.  
  
"I'm back right now Bella" Dom said entering the room.  
  
"No I want my daddy" Bella said her lip beginning to tremble and Letty immediately leant across and gathered her up in her arms and began whispering soothing sounds to her. Letty got up and took Bella into the lounge room.  
  
She appeared moments later without Bella. "What did you do with her?" Dom asked as Mia placed a plate of food in front of him.  
  
"I settled her in front of the T.V. she's calmly watching some kids show now, anyway Dom you have to give her time with the whole thing about her calling Leon dad" Letty said settling back into her seat.  
  
"Letty she's my daughter" Dom said  
  
"Yeah she's also half mine and I am her mother alright, trust me when I say that she needs time Dom, all her life the only male figure that she has had was Leon so Ofcourse she thought that Leon was her father" Letty said in a tone that said I-am-the-mother-don't-mess-with-me and the look on her face was enough to stop Dominic from arguing anymore.  
  
"Jesse phone brother it's Leon" Vince said handing Jesse the cordless phone as he sat down.  
  
Jesse looked at Letty and then at Dom before taking the phone and standing up. 


	9. chapter 8

"Jesse phone brother it's Leon" Vince said handing Jesse the cordless phone as he sat down.  
  
Jesse looked at Letty and then at Dom before taking the phone and standing up.  
  
"Hey how's it going?" Jesse said as he wondered into the living room.  
  
Moments later he returned to the kitchen phone still attached to his ear.  
  
"Okay hold on a sec" Jesse said before putting his hand over the phone and saying, " Letty, Leon wants to talk to you" Jesse handed the phone over to Letty, who looked at Dom as she took the phone from him.  
  
"Hey Leon, what's up" Letty said still looking at Dom.  
  
"Really? Ok well whenever your ready.yep okay well I might go to the garage with Dom and the others so just pick me up from there when your finished alright" Letty waited for Leon's reply before she ended the phone call.  
  
"So what's Leon up to now?" Dom asked looking down at his plate.  
  
"He is looking at a house this morning and then he's going to swing by and pick me and Bella up" Letty said as she studied Dom. Letty tried to read Dom's face but neither his face nor his eyes were telling her anything about what he was thinking or feeling at that point in time.  
  
"Why does he need a house for, he can move back in here, and why is he picking you and Bella up for? Where do you need to go that I can't take you?" Dom asked  
  
"I don't know why he needs a house but he wants his own house, his picking us because as much as you are Bella's dad and you are making an effort with her she still thinks that Leon is her dad and she's missing him, I don't want my baby to be miserable, besides I need new clothes so Leon is going to take us back to Min's so we can get our stuff" Letty said between bites.  
  
"Leon thinks his ready to settle down now he wants his own home, and uh Dom you know how Leon's like my brother and everything would you care that when Leon got his house that I moved in with him" Jesse asked timidly.  
  
"Nah Jess I wouldn't mind as long as you visited often enough" Dom said his eyes never leaving Letty; he didn't like the way she spoke about Leon.  
  
The morning passed quickly and everyone went to where they were supposed to. It was like Letty had never left Dom thought to himself as he watched her try and fix a Honda they had in the shop with Bella beside her asking questions and touching everything.  
  
It was easy to tell that Letty was getting frustrated with Bella so it was a good thing that Leon picked that moment to appear.  
  
"Bella are you giving your mama a hard time?" Leon asked the laughter evident in his voice. The little girl looked up and spotted Leon at the door to the garage.  
  
"Daddy!!" Bella yelled and started running towards Leon. Leon barely caught the child as she launched herself at him. Once she was safely up in his arms and cuddling into him he looked up and noticed Letty still working underneath the car in front of them.  
  
Leon was about to say something to her about ignoring him when Dom appeared from the office.  
  
"Hey Leon"  
  
"Hey man how's it going?" Leon said, Leon wasn't sure of how Dom was taking all of the changes that have happened in the last day or so.  
  
"Good, what about you? I here your getting your own place, why not move back into the house with us" Dom said looking Leon in the eye.  
  
"I thought it was time for me to get my own house, it would be to confusing for Bella if I moved back into the house with you and everyone else" Leon said.  
  
Dom didn't answer he just nodded and turned around walking slowly back into the office.  
  
"Leon I'll be ready as soon as I change alright" Letty said climbing out from under the car with out looking at Leon.  
  
"Sure Let" Leon said turning his attention back to the child in his arms.  
  
Leon had to keep telling himself that she was not his child, she was never his child, and she was Dominic's child. And Letty was Dominic's girl always will be according to Vince. Leon wasn't sure but it was knowing that Letty will never be his hurt more then knowing that Bella wasn't his, it was a close competition.  
  
Leon was still in deep thought when Letty walked back into the room 10 minutes later.  
  
Straight to sleep, how does he do that, Letty thought as she approached Leon and Bella? Something about the thought of going home with Leon and Bella just felt right, Letty wasn't sure what she was feeling but whatever it was it was enough to put doubts in her vision of her, Dom and Bella as a family.  
  
"You ready to go Leon or are you just going to stare at my baby all day" Letty said leading the way out to the car, knowing that Leon would follow. 


	10. chapter 9 sorry for the delay guys

Letty had decided that it would be better for Bella if they were to live with Dom and Mia. Now weeks later Letty pulled into the car park of the little café that Mia and Dom still owned and ran. During the weeks that had passed Dom had tried to rebuild his relationship with Letty but within a week both had realised that they were different now and a relationship just wouldn't work for them, but Letty still lived with them so that Dom could get to know Bella.  
  
Letty had just paid the doctor a visit after much nagging from Mia about her constant bouts of nausea and weight gain.  
  
Letty chuckled at the sight in front of her, Bella was lifting cans off the floor in front of her and placing them on the wrong shelf in an effort to help Mia restock the shelves, Mia sat beside her moving the cans Bella put up to the right shelves.  
  
"Bella baby let Mia do that alright" Letty called making her presence known to them.  
  
"Hey let, how did it go?" Mia asked as she got up off of the floor.  
  
"Good he told me what I already thought was happening, I am four months pregnant" Letty said as she picked up Bella.  
  
Mia looked at Letty in shock, "Letty don't take this the wrong way but who's the father?" Mia asked timidly.  
  
"Mia its okay, actually Leon is the father, but he doesn't know yet I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days" Letty said laughing at the look on Mia's face, the expression changed from one of confusion to one of curiosity.  
  
"I knew something happened between you two, so what's he like?" Mia asked slightly bouncing on the stop. Letty laughed.  
  
"He is the complete opposite to Dom, the first time we slept together he made sure I was satisfied before he took what he needed to satisfy himself" Letty said smiling at the memory.  
  
"You love him don't you? You need to talk to him Letty, give me Bella and go talk to him, and don't worry about having to get back in time to put Bella to bed cause I'll do that alright" Mia said taking Bella away from Letty. Letty looked at Bella for a moment before walking out of the café.  
  
Letty quickly drove to the house that Leon had bought; it was a four- bedroom house with a similar layout to Dom's house but without the garage at the side of the house.  
  
When Letty pulled up, Leon was leaning under the hood of his skyline with his back to her.  
  
"Hey Le, how goes it?" Letty said as she got out of her car.  
  
"What are you doing here Let, shouldn't you be at the shop?" Leon said without turning around.  
  
"Nah I have the day off. Had to pay the doctor a visit; the doctor says I'm pregnant" Letty said leaning against her car.  
  
"See screwing Dom gets you pregnant Let" Leon said staring at something under the hood. Letty could tell he was hurting, finding out she was pregnant wouldn't be easy for him she supposed considering what Vince had told her that Leon was in love with her.  
  
"No making love with YOU, Leon, got me pregnant" Letty said softly, loud enough for him to hear it.  
  
Leon turned around slowly and studied Letty for a moment. "You're carrying my baby?" Leon asked in barely a whisper. Letty nodded and watched as Leon came closer.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Leon asked as he sat beside her on the bonnet of her car.  
  
"I am going to have the baby," Letty said looking up at the house.  
  
"I want you to move into my house with me, you and Bella, I want to be a full time dad to my kid" Leon said firmly.  
  
A/n: What does Letty say to this? I will try to update within the next week or so okay. 


	11. chapter 10 the final chapter

Chapter 10 is being rewritten, it will be longer and give a better ending, its in the process of being written and should be up online about Wednesday provided I get the time to type it up  
  
Thanks people 


	12. chapter 10 the real chapter

Chapter 10  
  
"I'll move in with you Leon but I have to settle things with Dom first" Letty said wrapping her arms around Leon's middle and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Let I have to ask, what made you suddenly realise you were in love with me, was it cause I got you pregnant? Is that the only reason you're moving in with me?" Leon asked pulling back from the embrace. Letty looked up into Leon's eyes and saw the mixture of confusion and hope in them.  
  
" Leon I do love you, it just took Mia and finding out I was going to have you baby to make me realise it, do you remember the night that Bella was born, do you remember that nurse that called you Bella's dad?" Letty asked looking up to see Leon nod.  
  
"I didn't want to correct her because it felt right for you to be called her dad, you were there when Dom wasn't, I think that's when I fell for you, you were with me when I needed you most, you always treated me as someone other then just Dominic's girl, you are practically the only person in this world that has done that, if I only wanted a father for my baby I would have just said that the baby is Dom's but I don't I want a family, you are the only man that Bella has known as a true father, you have treated us so well and we both love you so much for it Leon, I want to make this work between us, please give us a chance Leon" Letty said, tears were now flowing freely from Letty's eyes.  
  
Leon placed a tender kiss on her lips before saying "I want all that to Let, I lover" Leon said pulling Letty closer to him again, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Get a room would ya" Jesse yelled from an upstairs window, causing Letty and Leon to break apart.  
  
"He's right you know we need to get a room," Leon said pulling Letty back against him.  
  
"I know but right now I need to go settle things with Dom" Letty said pulling back again.  
  
"Yo love birds Mia just rang its time for lunch" Jesse called from the porch.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch then" Leon said kissing Letty on the forehead before she got into her car. Leon stood back and watched Letty as she reversed out of the driveway and sped off down the street.  
  
"You are so gone" Jesse said appearing beside Leon, laughing at the ear to ear grin Leon wore.  
  
"I'm in love and I'm going to be a dad, give me a break Jess" Leon said laughing as he slapped Jesse on the back and heading back to his car. Jesse laughed and walked towards his car, seconds later Leon turned to see Jesse speed off in the same direction as Letty.  
  
Leon closed the hood on his car and made sure that Jesse had locked the house before getting into his car and making his way to Toretto's café.  
  
When he got to the café he saw Vince sitting at the counter trying to get Mia to go out with him, Jesse was standing behind him pulling faces and making Mia laugh. He finally spotted Letty in the back corner with Dominic and Bella. Leon turned and sat beside Vince at the counter.  
  
"Daddy!" Bella screamed running to Leon.  
  
When Letty tried to see where her daughter had ran off to she found she couldn't see because Dominic was blocking her view. Letty stood up and saw Bella sitting on the counter in front of Leon telling him something. When she sat back down she found Dominic watching her.  
  
"Dom, we have to talk" Letty said softly, her smile disappearing for the first time since entering the café for the second time that day.  
  
"I know, ever since you moved back into the house you've been miserable, why is that?" Dominic asked watching Letty avoid his eyes by looking at the table.  
  
"It's not you Dom, its me, I mean for the past 3 years I've lived with Leon, it was weird not having him in the same house you know" Letty said still starring at the table.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you don't want to live with me anymore?" Dominic asked the pain in his voice causing Letty to look up.  
  
"It's more then that Dom, I'm not in love with you anymore, I thought I was but I'm not, I'm sorry Dom, I don't think it would be fair to either us or Bella if we stayed together" Letty said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Dominic looked at Letty's eyes and realised that there was something that Letty wasn't telling him.  
  
"What aren't you telling me Letty?" Dominic asked in a deathly quiet voice, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what she was hiding.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Letty said softly almost to soft for Dominic to hear.  
  
"What"  
  
"I'm pregnant with Leon's baby" Letty repeated she didn't dare look into his eyes because she didn't want to see the pain in them. Dominic sat in shock as he processed what she had said, he had expected to hear her say anything but that.  
  
"You're pregnant with Leon's baby, you cheated on me with Leon, how long has this been going on Letty?" Dominic asked his voice getting louder and louder.  
  
"I never cheated Dom I wouldn't do that to you" Letty yelled at him. Letty stood up and realised that everyone in the café was now listening to them.  
  
"Jess can you take Bella home please" Letty said looking from Jesse to Bella, when they had left the café Letty turned back to Dominic.  
  
"If you didn't cheat on me then how the hell did he get you pregnant, were you with Leon while we were trying to make things work between us, is that why things didn't work between us because you and Leon were getting it on behind my back" Dominic yelled at Letty.  
  
"I already told I didn't cheat Dom, I wouldn't do that to you, I feel in love with Leon alright, he was there when I needed him, hell he was there when I needed you but you weren't there for me he was, he helped my raise your daughter Dominic" Letty yelled back at Dominic reaching out and hitting into his chest, Dominic instantly grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest.  
  
"Is that why you and Leon only came back now, the two of you were in Baja playing happy families, he was playing daddy to my daughter, what you thought you'd add to the family by having his kid?" Dominic asked roughly pushing Letty backwards. Leon who had ran to where they stood when Dominic took Letty's hands caught her before she could fall and hurt herself.  
  
"Dom it wasn't like that man" Leon said wrapping an arm around Letty. Letty wrapped her arms around Leon and began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Then what was it like Leon?" Dom asked glaring at Leon.  
  
"We would have came back a month after the heist but we didn't know if it was safe and then Bella was born, Letty didn't want to leave straight away incase Bella got sick on the way up here, so we waited" Leon said glaring back at Dom.  
  
"Did you get bored Letty did you get bored waiting to come back to me, that you had to f**k Leon?" Dom asked hatred was evident in his voice. Leon gently pushed Letty behind him as he stepped towards Dominic.  
  
"No she didn't get bored waiting for, the night I got her pregnant, we were both drunk, Min was watching Bella to give Letty a break, we got drunk, Letty didn't want to at first but I seduced her so don't go blaming her for this Dominic, she went through hell for you Dominic, when she gave birth to Bella she was screaming at you because you weren't there, when Bella began to walk and talk she cursed you because you weren't there with her, I was there with her the entire time, she nearly broke MY fingers when she gave birth to Bella" Leon yelled at Dominic.  
  
"Guys enough! V take Dom back to the garage and Letty take Leon home, I'll call you tonight alright" Mia yelled stepping between the two men, with a glare Vince jumped up and started pushing Dominic out the back entrance to the café. Mia turned around to see Leon comforting a still crying Letty.  
  
A/N: cliffhanger I know but it happens, I hope people like this more so then the other chapter I had up.  
  
Question: I have an epilogue in mind for this story but it changes the coupling completely what do you all think? Would you hate me if I did a fast-forward and turned this to a Dominic/Letty fic? Let me know alright. (Don't stress there is another chapter to go before this is finished without the epilogue) Gotta blaze 


	13. chapter 11

Chapter 11 - leaving  
  
# Just one thing, at the beginning of this story I know I mentioned Brian being there, please forget he was there, he isn't in this story yet. Thanks  
  
******************************* "Mia I am so sorry" Letty began to say.  
  
"Don't worry alright you didn't know how Dominic would react to this, I assume that you'll be wanting to move in with Leon, why don't you and Leon go to the house and grab your stuff, I'll make sure that Dom stays out of your way alright" Mia said hugging Letty tightly.  
  
"Thanks Mia" Letty said smiling at her friend as she wiped her drying eyes.  
  
"Thank Mia, lets go get your stuff, we'll catch you later alright Mia" Leon said putting an arm around Letty's shoulder.  
  
Mia watched as Letty and Leon walked out of the café arm in arm, Mia continued to watch as Leon opened Letty's door and placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back to let her get into the car. Letty took off for the Toretto house and seconds later Leon followed.  
  
"They go?" Vince asked coming up behind Mia.  
  
"Yeah they went to pack Letty and Bella's stuff, V Letty's four months pregnant, what do you think the chances are that this baby Letty's carrying isn't actually Leon's?" Mia asked turning to Vince.  
  
"Well she has been back for four months right so I'd say chances are good but she believes that its Leon's" Vince said.  
  
"Where's Dom?"  
  
"At the garage he locked himself in his office" Vince said taking a drink from the fridge.  
  
"Well I hope for Letty's sake that this baby is Leon's" Mia said sadly.  
  
When Leon got to the house he found Letty in what had been Bella's room.  
  
"Leon, do you ever wish that we had never came back to LA, came back to the team?" Letty asked spotting Leon leaning against the door jam watching her pack Isabella's clothes.  
  
"After what just happened yeah I think it would have been better for Bella and you to have stayed in Mexico but if we hadn't came back we wouldn't have known that Jesse and Vince were alright, why do you ask?" Leon said staring at Letty.  
  
"I was just thinking, that everything is going to be awkward between the whole team, what do you think if we take Bella and move to Miami or somewhere, didn't you say that you had family in Miami don't you want to be near them when you are raising your own family" Letty asked facing Leon. Leon looked at Letty trying to figure out if she was serious and by the look in her eyes he could tell she was.  
  
"Yeah I do but what about Dom, he'll want to see Bella?" Leon asked not sure if leaving was the right thing to do.  
  
"We'll organize visits and everything, we could even ask Jess if he wants to come with us" Letty said as Leon walked closer to her.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to leave again? What about Mia? You two are like sisters" Leon asked, he didn't want Letty to resent him for moving her away from the only family she had had when she was growing up.  
  
"It's not like there's no phone here Le and besides we can always visit, we would see them enough, do you want to move Leon?" Letty asked looking into his eyes.  
  
Leon wanted to see his grandparents more then anything.  
  
"Yeah we'll go but we have to do it right okay, I'll ring my grandmother and set things moving, when do you think we should tell everyone?" Leon asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'll go tell them now, it might be better if you weren't there, I don't think it would be good if you and Dom got into a fight" Letty said putting her arms around Leon's neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leon asked, Letty nodded and suggested that the finish up packing before Dom and the others get back.  
  
Within an hour they had everything packed and in the cars. They had agreed that Leon would go back to the house and ring his grandmother and talk to Jesse about moving to Miami with them and Letty would stay and talk to the rest of the team. Leon had barely pulled away when Mia's blue Acura pulled into the driveway.  
  
"I should warn you Let, Dom and Vince are on their way" Mia said getting out of her car, she had no sooner finished her sentence then Dom's Mazda rx7 and Vince's Nissan Maxima came into view.  
  
"I have to talk to everyone anyway," Letty said as she followed Mia inside.  
  
"Letty is it possible that this baby is Dom's?" Mia asked as they walked into the kitchen. Letty looked at Mia stunned that she would ask such a thing.  
  
"No, it doesn't make sense Dom and I used protection, Leon and I didn't cause we were drunk, it couldn't be Dom's, please Mia don't get Dom started on that alright it'll make what Leon and I have decided harder then it needs to be" Letty said.  
  
"Leon and I have decided to move to Miami to be closer to his grandparents" Letty said instantly tears welled up in both woman's eyes, Letty stepped closer to Mia and hugged her telling her that they would still see each other just not as often as they would, Letty tried to convince Mia that this was the best thing for everyone. The front door slammed announcing the arrival of Dom and Vince. Dominic and Vince walked into the kitchen as Mia and Letty stepped away from each other.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here" Dominic stated, Letty could tell he was hurting by the coldness of his voice.  
  
"Letty's leaving us Dom" Mia said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I thought that was a given after what happened at lunch today Mi" Vince said reaching into the fridge for a corona.  
  
"No she's leaving the state V, her and Leon are moving to Miami" Mia said opening the bottle for Vince.  
  
"Leon wants to be closer to his grandparents, so we're moving there" Letty said watching Dominic waiting for his reaction to the news.  
  
"So you're taking my daughter away from me again," Dom said quietly looking at the floor.  
  
"It's not like that Dom, you'll be able to see Bella when ever you like, you'd just have to come out to Miami or I could bring her here, you're her father Dom, but there is also the fact that she thinks that Leon's her father, I don't want to confuse her anymore, when's she's a little older I'll tell her the truth but right now she's to young to understand" Letty said standing in front of Dom looking up into his eyes. She could see the pain in them.  
  
"I am so sorry for how everything has turned out Dom," Letty added looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Me to Let, me to" Dom said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Maybe it would be better for Bella if I don't see her until you tell her the truth, I mean it'll be easier for me not having to hear her call Leon dad and she won't be confused that way, the only thing that I ask you do is send me some photos of her now and then and let me know when she graduates so I can be there, as for her first car I'll buy it do it up, in true Torreto style" Dom said trying to brighten the situation up.  
  
"Are you sure Dom?" Letty asked stepping backwards.  
  
"I'm not sure but it would be best for Bella if we do it this way" Dom said softly.  
  
"When do you leave?" is Jesse going with you?" Mia asked sniffling. Vince wrapped an arm around Mia in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know on both accounts Leon was going to talk to his grandmother and talk to Jess when he left before, I'll ring you as soon as I find out when" Letty answered turning to Mia.  
  
"I better get going Bella will be wondering what's going on, I'll see you all tomorrow" Letty added before she turned and walked out of the Torreto house, for what would possibly the last time.  
  
Mia and Vince watched Dominic as he watched Letty walk out of the house; as soon as she had shut the front door he turned and went out the back door heading for the garage where he was rebuilding his fathers charger.  
  
Letty walked into Leon's house to find Jesse on his back on the living room floor with Isabella on his stomach playfully hitting him on the chest, laughing when Jesse groaned in pain.  
  
"Hey Bella give Jess a break chica" Letty laughed as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch near the pair.  
  
"How did it go?" Leon asked walking into the room.  
  
Letty filled Jesse and Leon in on what her and Dom had agreed upon. Leon told them that they would be leaving on Monday and would be taking all three of there cars. With this new information Letty said she had promised Mia that she would ring and tell her when they were leaving and went into the other room to ring her friend.  
  
When Letty walked back into the room after ringing Mia, Isabella ran up to Letty and demanded that she be picked up straight away.  
  
"Mama me tired" Isabella said resting her head on Letty's shoulder.  
  
"Alright baby, lets get you to bed" Letty said before saying goodnight to the boys and taking Isabella upstairs to bed.  
  
After Letty put Isabella to bed she herself prepared for bed, climbing in beside Leon she instantly felt his arms go around her pulling her closer.  
  
"You alright baby?" Leon asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just exhausted" Letty said snuggling into Leon's chest and going straight to sleep.  
  
The next couple of days flew by with preparations for the move and the shopping trip that Mia had made Letty promise to.  
  
Finally it was Monday morning, Letty was surprised to see Dominic and Vince pull up behind Mia who had come to say goodbye.  
  
"I guess this is it then" Dominic said as he approached Letty and Isabella on the porch. Dominic looked over his shoulder to see Leon and Jesse talking to Vince and Mia in the driveway as Leon was repacking his skyline.  
  
"No we'll see each other again Dom" Letty said shifting Isabella on her hip.  
  
"I know, Letty I just want you to know that you were my first love you truly were my queen, I don't know how I would have dealt with everything without you by my side and for that I say thank you. When you tell Bella that I'm her papi I want you to give her this" Dom said softly brushing a large hand over the little girls black hair, while he handed Letty what looked like a plain blue shoe box. Dominic motioned for Isabella to come to him; the little girl looked to Letty for approval when Letty smiled and nodded the little girl leant into Dom's large hands. Letty took hold of the box with both hands and removed the lid.  
  
"Dominic! What is this?" Letty said shocked by the sight of the gold colored photo album sitting in the box.  
  
"It's a photo album," Dominic said smiling at the pissed looked Letty tried to give him. " All the photo's are of us, from the time we were kids to almost right before the last truck heist" Dominic added as Letty flipped through the pages, he smiled as she let out a gasp as she found the diamond ring that he had tucked into the last page of the album. When Letty looked up at him with a silent question in her eyes he told her " it was my mothers, I had planned on giving it to you but I missed my chance with you, so I figured I'd give it to the other woman in my heart, Isabella Torreto"  
  
Dominic looked down as Isabella began to trace the lines of his neck with her little fingers, tickling him.  
  
"Thank you Dom" Letty said softly as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Isabella copied Letty and gave Dominic a kiss on the cheek as well. Letty smiled at the large grin that appeared on Dominic's face as Isabella placed a hand on each side of his face and pulling his face closer to hers so she placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
Leon appeared beside Letty announcing that it was time to go. Dominic followed Letty and Leon down to the cars still carrying Isabella.  
  
After many tears from Mia and Letty and many hugs Leon was the first to get into his car, with promises that they would call the second that they got to Miami Jesse and Letty got into their cars. Letty and Mia laughed, as Isabella had to give everyone a kiss goodbye before allowing Letty to put the seat back so that she could get into the car.  
  
"Keep in touch Let" Vince said stepping up to hug Letty, Letty overcome with tears nodded and turned to get into her car. Dominic shut her door for her saying good bye again to Isabella who had began to give butterfly kisses to them through the windows.  
  
Mia, Dominic and Vince stood back on the footpath as they watched Leon, Letty and Jesse pull away and take off down the street in perfect formation.  
  
"Let's go home," Dominic said walking towards his car. Vince looked to Mia and quickly followed Dominic to their cars. Heading towards the garage or to the shop for Mia.  
  
A/n: next chapter should be up in about a week's time and will be very long as it is the last for this story. 


	14. chapter 12

Letty and Leon?  
  
15 years later.  
  
Isabella Torreto pulled up to where the race was being held in time to see the winner, a red Mazda rx7, arrive back at the starting line.  
  
"Who's he?" Isabella asked the racer that stood beside her, he was grungy looking with tattoos all over his arms.  
  
" That's Dominic Torreto, otherwise known as the king, so what's your name pretty lady?" Vince asked looking Isabella up and down.  
  
Isabella wore black hipster pants that clung tightly to her body, with a black boob tube that had a flame design on it, the red flames were the trademark symbol that everyone in Miami knew her by.  
  
"I don't think my father would approve" Isabella said laughing as she walked away from him.  
  
"Party at my house" Isabella heard a deep voice yell, she looked towards the voice and realized that it was none other then Dominic Torreto, instantly Isabella reached up to cling to the ring she wore on a necklace around her neck. Isabella watched Dominic getting into the rx7 and take off, Isabella ran back to her car and managed to follow him all the way back to his house, or the 'fort' as her mother and uncle had told her.  
  
Isabella parked her black Toyota Supra in front of the Torreto house. As she made her way to the front door she spotted the cars that sat in the driveway. The rx7 was first in line, behind it sat a bright blue Acura, Isabella guessed that that was Mia's car. The last car was a Nissan Maxima, she knew from stories that her next door neighbor, or uncle as she had grown to call him, had told her that that car belonged to Vince. Isabella loved hearing about how Vince had hated him because he had managed to get Mia's attention and love.  
  
Her uncle had told her some many stories about her mother and the team as they had called them but neither had actually told her why her mother or stepfather calls him Spilner when his surname was O'Connor.  
  
"You see something you like?" a deep voice said bringing Isabella out of her trance.  
  
"It's a beautiful car, who wouldn't like it" Isabella said not turning around.  
  
"My ex girlfriend said the same thing when I bought it" the voice said as Isabella turned around to find herself face to face with Dominic.  
  
"I didn't catch your name, I'm Dominic" Dominic said looking Isabella up and down, she seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place where or why though.  
  
"That's cause I didn't give it Torreto" Isabella said smiling up at him. Isabella couldn't believe that the first time in her life she was talking to her father and she was being a complete smart-ass to him. Dominic looked at her in shock it dawned on him why she looked so familiar, it was her resemblance to Letty.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" Isabella said laughing, she may have been laughing on the outside but on the inside she was panicking, she knew she sounded like her mother. Her uncle had told her that if she didn't tell her father first, he would probably guess it was she, because of how much she acted like her mother.  
  
"I need another drink, why don't you come inside" Dominic said motioning towards the house. Isabella nodded and followed him inside. Once in the lounge room he introduced her to Mia and told them he'd get them drinks and headed off towards what she guessed was the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen Dominic grabbed another corona, when Jesse passed by the door Dominic grabbed him.  
  
"Jess that chick talking to Mia what's her name?" Dominic asked as Vince walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't bother Dom, she wont let you near her I already tried, she said something about her father not approving" Vince growled. Dominic looked from Vince to Jesse to see Jesse trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"She's right, I don't think Dom would approve if you got with her, that's Isabella" Jesse said laughing. Dominic looked from Jesse to Isabella in shock, sure when she had sounded like Letty outside he thought it was a possibility that she was his daughter but he thought Letty would have rang him and told him that she was coming out to meet him.  
  
"Mia, Isabella kitchen now, everybody else out now!" Dominic yelled walking into the living room, he saw the look of fear in Isabella's face as she and Mia walked into the kitchen.  
  
Within minutes the house was empty, when Dominic didn't come back into the kitchen Isabella slowly walked into the living room, the rest of the team followed her slowly.  
  
"Dom what's going on?" Mia asked sitting down on the lounge.  
  
"Isabella as Dom and Letty's Isabella?" Vince whispered in shock looking from Isabella to Dominic. 


	15. chapter 13

Letty and Leon? Part two.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Isabella said softly not taking her eyes off of Dominic. Dominic nodded behind her. Isabella turned around to find Jesse standing behind her.  
  
"You suck, Jess why did you have to tell him, I wanted to be the one to tell him," Isabella said softly glaring at Jesse.  
  
"You are so much like Leon, both gotta jump in and interfere in my business" Isabella added. Isabella reached out to hit Jesse but Jesse instinctively caught both her hands in his and held them against his chest.  
  
"Hey I was not interfering Dom asked me who you were I wasn't about to lie, Leon gave you everything you ever wanted and so did I, I did everything you asked me" Jesse said defensively.  
  
"Like hell you gave me what I wanted. After you left mama wanted to bring us back cause she wanted Tony and me to know our dad but no Leon wouldn't let that happen; he had to beat mama into staying. I wish mama would have listen to uncle Bri and leave Leon," Isabella said tears welling up in her eyes. Jesse let go of her hands as she backed away from him.  
  
"Isabella what do you mean Leon had to beat her into staying?" Jesse asked softly as he walked closer to her.  
  
"After you left and mama said she wanted to come back too, Leon would get drunk and hit into mama, she would try to hit back but he just hit her more when she did, he hasn't hit her in a while though. Last time he did, he was the one that ended up in the hospital," Isabella said wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.  
  
"Bella why does your mother let him hit her, Letty never let anyone hit her" Mia asked softly.  
  
"Leon's not skinny like he used to be, he's very well built now, he's almost double Letty's size and weight, she wouldn't have a chance" Jesse explained wrapping his arms around Isabella.  
  
"Isabella you said Letty wanted to bring you and Tony back so you could know your father, isn't Leon the father of this Tony kid?" Dominic asked confused.  
  
Isabella turned to face Dominic and shook her head "no, mama found out about a month or so after Jess left that Tony wasn't Leon's, that's why she wanted to come back." Isabella explained.  
  
"Looking at you, I can see where Tony gets his looks from" Isabella added smiling shyly at Dominic.  
  
"Come here," Dominic said opening her arms to her. Isabella ran to Dominic and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Bella does Leon and Letty know you're here," Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah Leon said if I went to meet my dad I wouldn't be welcome back there. I couldn't put up with him any more so I left. Tony was going to try and get away to but he wanted to convince mama to come as well," Isabella said  
  
"Leon threw you out?" Jesse asked as a phone began to ring. Isabella could see the anger boiling in Jesse's eyes as she pulled the bright blue mobile out of her pocket and hit the call button and walking out of Dominic's embrace.  
  
"Hello.hey uncle Bri.oh god no.where is he now.did you ring his cell.okay well I'll ring him see where he is and when he gets to the airport here I'll go get him.I should have known he'd talk Aaliyah into coming out with him.are you scared Bri.hello can you say Aaliyah, myself and Aunt Mia in the same room. What do you think.you better get your ass out here and while your coming you may as well pack mama up and bring her with you.you'll have to come and get Aaliyah anyway.okay tell mama I love her alright. Oh and uncle Bri ring me when you two are on your way.yes I am at his house.yes.you were right he did try and hit on me but you should have seen his face when he realized it was me, it was priceless.I promise.I'll tell Mia that alright.ha ha.love you uncle Bri," Isabella said holding the phone to her ear. Before turning back to the people around her she dialed another number.  
  
"Anthony Dominic Torreto where the fuck are you.did I scare ya.yeah I am at papa's house now.baby brother where are you.alright when you get to the airport give me a ring and I'll come and get you alright.yeah he hit but Bri got to him. So Bri said that he was telling mama that she's leaving him.yeah he'll be coming out with mama if only to get Aaliyah but we'll fix that.call me when you get in alright.love you to bye." Isabella hit the end call button slipping the phone back into her pocket before turning around to see that everyone in the room was now watching her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I called you papa," Isabella said softly looking up at Dom.  
  
"I've been wanting you to call me that since Letty told me you were mine" Dominic said smiling at her. Instantly Isabella smiled.  
  
"Anthony's flight should be getting in in about an hour, he's going to ring so I can try and find my way there, he'll also have Aaliyah with him, oh god we haven't got anywhere to stay oh shit" Isabella said as she paced the living room. Dominic looked on amused as she paced.  
  
"Bella, you and the others are staying here, who is Aaliyah?" Dominic asked chuckling.  
  
"Thank you, Aaliyah O'Connor, she's my best friend, she's lived next door with her father since we were about five, when her mother brought her to her father, apparently she didn't want her anymore, Tony is so in love with her it's not funny" Isabella said sitting down beside Mia.  
  
"Why is Aaliyah coming here? She has no reason to" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Oh she has reason, to shut her father up, think about it Jess" Isabella said smiling at Mia then at Jesse. Jesse looked from Mia to Isabella and nodded in understanding.  
  
"O'Connor? Are you trying to tell me that Brian O'Connor lives beside you and now has a daughter?" Mia asked hoping there were two O'Connor's living in America.  
  
" Yeah he does, but how Aaliyah came into this world is a funny story, Brian got blind drunk, thought he was going to bed with the love of his life. Woke up next morning with a black eye and a note written on his mirror in red lipstick 'the names Miranda, not Mia'. Five years later Miranda reappears with Aaliyah saying she wants to be a family with him, but he turns her down saying he doesn't love her. Mama said that Brian would have gone to cali to see this love of his life but that was around the same time that Leon first hit mama and he refused to go if mama wasn't going to tell Leon where to go. Mama calls Brian the protective big brother she never wished she had but was thankful that had been there for her" Isabella said smiling at Mia.  
  
"Isabella what makes you think that Letty is just going to do what O'Connor says, she aint Mia" Vince said roughly  
  
"No she's not Mia, cause if she were Mia Brian wouldn't be coming out to Cali, mama trusts uncle Brian she knows he wont hurt her, he's been trying to get her to come back for years hopefully she'll listen to him, besides she wont be able to survive without me or Tony for long" Isabella says nonchalantly. Isabella watched her father sit down in the armchair across from her.  
  
"Yeah she'll be here within minutes, just tell her Bel's in my room" Jesse said smirking at Isabella. Isabella smirked back knowing what Jesse meant by that. Ever since Isabella had turned 16 she had had a crush on Jesse but Jesse being Jesse had never acted even though he felt something for her.  
  
"What is that meant to mean?" Dominic asked not sure he wanted to know.  
  
"It's nothing papi just a joke I use to scare mama when her and Leon pissed me off" Isabella said moving to sit in her fathers lap.  
  
"So Bella what type of car do you drive?" Dominic asked wrapping his arm around his daughter; completely missing the smirk Isabella sent Jesse over his head.  
" A supra Ofcourse, same model one that uncle Bri and you rebuilt, it's my baby" Isabella said proudly standing up and walking to the windows to check on her car.  
  
"What is Aaliyah's reason for coming out here?" Mia asked softly, Isabella turned around and walked slowly to stand by Dominic's chair.  
  
"She wants to meet the woman she shares her father's heart with, he hasn't dated or slept with anyone since you, well with the exception of Miranda but she was a mistake waiting to happen though" Isabella said looking Mia in the eye.  
  
"Oh" was all Mia could say to that.  
  
For the remainder of the hour Dominic told Isabella about what he and the others had been doing while she had been in Miami. When Isabella's phone began to ring Isabella jumped.  
  
"Hey bub.yeah.alright I'll get Jess and we'll be there soon.he's been drinking and I need to talk to him anyway.don't start that with me or you'll be walking here with Aaliyah on your back.we'll be there soon" Isabella hung the phone up and turned back to find Dominic looking at her with a weird look on his face.  
  
"You've been drinking, Tony's in a I'm-a-bad-ass mood, ask Jess you never talk anything serious when he's like that he wont give serious answers, Jess you coming or you scared?" Isabella said smirking at Jesse.  
  
"Of you never" Jesse said standing up and walked to get his keys.  
  
"We're taking mine, no arguments," Jesse said turning back to look Isabella in the eye.  
  
"Okay you two go get Tony and Aaliyah and we'll organize where everyone will sleep" Mia said standing up and throwing a blanket over Vince who had already passed out in the armchair opposite Dominic. "Mia that's okay um Bel can share my room, and the other two can share the spare room" Jesse said softly looking from Mia to Dominic. Jesse could tell that Isabella was doing the same thing that she said Tony was doing.  
  
"Ok but Jess can we have a word in the kitchen please" Dominic said standing and heading for the kitchen. Jesse followed him.  
  
"What's going on between you and my 18 year old daughter?" Dominic asked him crossing his arms over his chest. Jesse looked at Dominic's intimidating stance and figured it would be best to tell the truth.  
  
"Nothing Dom, but I know Bel, she's trying to be strong but on the inside she's as nervous as all hell" Jesse said looking the older man in the eye.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this then your telling me?" Dominic said studying Jesse. Jesse looked through the doorway to make sure Isabella was still in the living room out of hearing distance.  
  
"That's cause there is but if Bel finds out I told you anything she's gonna go berserk on me, and I hate it when's she's mad at me, I'll tell you everything tomorrow alright" Jesse said looking at Isabella again as she stood by the door laughing with Mia.  
  
"Alright" Dominic said as he followed Jesse out of the kitchen. 


	16. chapter 14

Letty and Leon part three.  
  
"Let's go, we'll be back shortly," Jesse said as he walked to the door. Jesse watched as Isabella hugged Dominic and Mia before meeting him at the door. He couldn't believe that even after being separated for not even two years she still had the same effect on him that she had when he saw her walk down the stairs on her 16th birthday ready to go to the races with Brian's team.  
  
"Jess why wont you look at me?" Isabella said as Jesse pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Bel I'll give you a guess why" Jesse growled. Isabella laughed as Jesse glared at her.  
  
"You see something you like Jess?" Isabella asked smirking at him.  
  
"You know I do, but we've been over this before Bel, your father would kill me, I'm twice your age and we both know what your mother thinks of the idea of us" Jesse said trying to reason with her.  
  
"Jesse was it my mothers idea that you come back to Cali?" Isabella asked turning serious. When Jesse didn't answer her she knew that that was the truth.  
  
Isabella turned forward in her seat and turned the music on the stereo up so that they wouldn't have to talk. In a way it comforted her that it hadn't been his idea to leave her but it still made her angry that he was able to just walk away from her like that.  
  
When they arrived at the airport Isabella told Jesse to stay with the car that she would just go and get them. Minutes later she returned with Aaliyah and Tony, when they got into the car both teenagers could feel the tension so they began to make light conversation about meeting Dominic and Mia.  
  
When the group arrived back at the house everyone was still awake.  
  
"Jesse" Isabella said shortly once they got inside the front door.  
  
"Third door on the right" Jesse answered knowing what she wanted to know.  
  
"Dominic meet your son Anthony, otherwise known as Tony, Tony meet your dad Dominic, that's Vince, and that's your aunt Mia" Jesse said sitting down in the chair that Vince had since vacated. Tony nodded and smiled at his father before turning to Jesse. Jesse could tell that Dominic was surprised by Tony's reaction towards him. / I'll have to explain to Dom that Tony doesn't show much emotion around people he doesn't know/ Jesse thought.  
  
"You wanna tell me why you and my sister are fighting?" he asked glaring down at him.  
  
"Tony calm down it's Bel and Jess they'll be over it by tomorrow afternoon" Aaliyah said placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.  
  
"I doubt it, she found out why I came back here," Jesse said softly.  
  
"Why did you come back here?" Dominic asked making his presence known. Jesse jumped at his voice; he had forgotten Dominic was in the room.  
  
"Letty didn't like how close Bel and I were getting so she suggested that I come back here for a while, at the time I agreed cause as much as I cared about Bel a relationship wasn't the smartest idea, her being only a little older then 16 at the time" Jesse said looking from Tony to Dominic who stood behind his son. Jesse almost laughed at the identical looks on their faces.  
  
"That was a smart move Jess you may as well have told her you left cause of her and only her" Aaliyah said walking up to Jesse and hitting him softly upside the head.  
  
"Tony don't even start with me, I could quite easily be a jerk and tell Brian what you really think about Aaliyah" Jesse said glaring up at Tony.  
  
"I think that everyone has had a long day and that we should all go to bed," Mia said, Aaliyah agreed and asked where they would be sleeping, when Mia told her she not so gently pushed Tony out of the room and up that stairs not even giving him the chance to say goodnight to his family.  
  
Mia pushed Vince out of the room as he muttered it not being fair that Jesse had a chance at Isabella and he didn't. With Mia and Vince out of the room it only left Dominic and Jesse, Dominic looked at Jesse with an unreadable expression on his face. Jesse knew this was not good.  
  
"You care about my daughter enough to walk away from her," Dominic said softly.  
  
"Yeah and it hurt like hell, I didn't realise how much I actually cared about her until I didn't see her on a daily basis, didn't hear her voice everyday, nearly killed me but Letty and Brian were right she was to young for me" Jesse said dejectedly starring at his hands in his lap.  
  
"Then why did you say that you would share a room with her" Dominic asked sitting down in the lounge beside Jesse.  
  
"More of a security thing for her, Leon and Letty used to argue even before I left, when they began to fight Bel would come down stairs to my bedroom in the basement and sleep in my bed with me, she'd just cuddle in and go to sleep, I remember the first time Letty walked in on us like that, she didn't know that Bel did that, it was about 3 or so weeks after Bel's 16th and Letty and Leon got into a argument, it was only early but for some reason I had gone down to my room. About twenty minutes later Bel comes into my room and just goes straight to the bed gets in. The next morning she's laying half on top of me using me as a pillow and I think I had my arm around her waist but anyway the sheets had come away in the night. I had no shirt on and Bel was dressed in an old T-shirt of mine. Letty walked in and started yelling at us in Italian or something. It would have been funny had it not been for the fact that she started hitting me on the head. After that Letty had told Brian. Then Letty asked me what I felt about Bel I told her and she suggested that it would be better for Bel if I were to move back here, I never wanted to hurt Bel so I said I would" Jesse said laughing softly at the memory.  
  
"How do you feel about her now Jesse" Dominic asked looking Jesse in the eye. Jesse stared straight into Dominic's eyes and said "I think I love her, but this whole age difference makes it harder, I want to do what's right for her you know, I'm going to have a hell of a day tomorrow so I'm going to go upstairs and see if she'll let me share the bed if not I'll be sleeping on the floor" Jesse said the last part as he stood up.  
  
"Jess is she still a virgin?" Dominic asked.  
  
"As far as I know she is, you have nothing to worry about Dom" Jesse said  
  
"Jess just remember that she is my daughter that I haven't seen since she was almost three"  
  
"I know Dom" Jesse said before making his way upstairs to his room, as he got to the landing he saw his door softly click shut and figured that Isabella had heard his conversation with Dom.  
  
Jesse walked into the room and found Isabella asleep in his bed, Jesse climbed into bed only to receive a kick in the back and his pillow thrown on the floor. He took that as a hint and laid the spare quilt from his cupboard on the ground and laid down on it.  
At 7 Jesse gave up trying to sleep and went down stairs to the kitchen. There he found Mia and Aaliyah already eating breakfast.  
  
"Didn't think you would be up yet, considering it's Sunday" Mia said noticing Jesse as he walked in the door.  
  
"Well I would still be asleep had I slept in my bed last night but no I got physically kicked out of my bed so I spent the night on the floor" Jesse said before biting into his bagel that Mia had placed in front of you.  
  
"You shouldn't have told her whose idea it was for you came back here," Aaliyah said drinking her orange juice.  
  
"I wont lie to her, she'd kill me if I did" Jesse said looking at Aaliyah. When she didn't meet his eyes he knew something was going on. Tony walked into the room and sat beside Aaliyah, stealing the bagel that had been sitting on Aaliyah's plate.  
  
"Alright Aaliyah what's going? Your hiding something I know it" Jesse said watching her.  
  
"Nothing serious Jess it's nothing" Aaliyah said meeting Jesse's eyes.  
  
"Good morning everyone" Isabella said entering the room smiling at everyone and ignoring Jesse. Tony laughed as he watched his sister purposely ignore Jesse. Dominic walked into the room smiling down at Tony and Isabella.  
  
"Hurry up and eat people, Dominic go wake Vince please" Mia said as she began fixing a plate for Isabella.  
  
Within an hour Aaliyah and Mia had left for the mall saying that Dominic, Isabella and Tony needed time alone, so Vince and Jesse went to work at the garage.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Isabella asked as Dominic walked back into the room.  
  
"Your mother she and Brian will be here in a few hours" Dominic said softly looking from Tony to Isabella. Dominic rubbed a hand over his baldhead wondering what the best way to get to know his kids better would be.  
  
"You look nervous" Tony stated studying his father.  
  
"Can you blame me, I have spoken to your mother in 15 years, I'm more nervous now then I was when I first got out of Lompoc" Dominic said.  
  
"Lompoc? What were you in there for?" Isabella asked shyly. Dominic looked at the two teens and realised that no one had told them about that part of his life.  
  
"I got put in jail for two years for beating a guy almost to death, the guy is the reason your grandfather is dead, your grandfather was a race car driver, during a race this guy clipped his back bumper and sent your grandfather into the wall, the car caught on fire and exploded. About a week after it I ran into Linder at a garage and I lost control and beat the shit out of him, the judge sent me to Lompoc for two years, right before I went to Lompoc your mother told me she loved me and then when I got out I was nervous as all hell, Vince scared the shit out of me saying that Letty had moved on, but I got back here Letty pretty much ignored me until I noticed she had disappeared, I found her in the garage out back where the charger is, from then on we were a team, no one came between us until the heists" Dominic told them sadly. Isabella climbed on to his lap and cuddled in, Tony moved closer and rested his head on Dom's shoulder, Dominic wrapped one arm around Isabella and one around Tony's shoulders bringing him closer to him.  
  
The trio sat there not moving or making a noise, Dominic realised as the front door opened that not only had all three of them fell asleep but they had been asleep for a few hours meaning that he missed picking Letty and Brian up.  
  
"Letty I'm sure everything is fine, Dom's prolly showing them the garage and they lost track of time, oh my would you look at them" Mia said walking into the living room and spotting Isabella and Tony cuddled up to Dominic on the lounge.  
  
Letty looked on at a scene she never thought she would see. Dominic opened his eyes and looked straight at her.  
  
"Hey, long time no see" Letty said softly walking closer to the three.  
  
"Yeah, you know I'd get up but I kinda don't want to wake them just yet, so how you been Let?" Dominic said barely above a whisper as not to wake either of the teens.  
  
"I've been better you know, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything Dom," Letty said sitting beside Tony.  
  
"So why are the three of you all cuddled up together like this? Tony usually doesn't take to people so fast," Letty added looking Dom in the eye.  
  
"He asked me if I was okay I mentioned that I was more nervous now then I was coming out of Lompoc, they didn't know why I was there so I explained to them why I was there, then they kinda just cuddled in, it's nice you know, this is what I pictured us doing Let, you me two kids only the kids were younger" Dominic said.  
  
"Why didn't you come back when Leon started hitting you? Why didn't you ring or something, I would have came down there and sorted Leon out," Dominic said looking down at Isabella as she shifted.  
  
"Leon's family was like the Tran's they had people everywhere, everyone knew everyone, it was scary but as long as the kids were happy I was happy, Leon got jealous very easy, he was very demanding in the end, I'm glad Brian helped me leave, Leon won't be following for a while yet" Letty said looking Dominic in the eye.  
  
"Why is that? I kinda want to see the fool," Dominic said smirking at Letty. Letty didn't expect to see the protectiveness in Dominic's eyes.  
  
"Yesterday morning he and I got into a fight and then he said something and I just went berserk, I knock him out cold, I went to Brian's next door, I told Tony that I was sending him here and Aaliyah said that she would go with him so they went back to the house to pack, I wasn't worried about them cause Leon never laid a hand on Tony, I found Brian in the garage and told him what Leon had said. By the time that we got back to the house Leon was fully awake, he tried to pick a fight with me but Brian turned it all on himself. The kids left in a taxi, while Brian and Leon fought I packed all my stuff, I got downstairs to find Leon out cold and Brian still beating into him, I had to drag Brian out of the house, I called an ambulance while Brian packed his and Aaliyah's stuff, and we came here." Letty told him never once losing eye contact.  
  
"Hey guys dinner is ready" Aaliyah said walking into the living room.  
  
"Alright we'll be out in a second alright," Letty said turning around to face Aaliyah.  
  
Dominic and Letty woke the two sleeping children and went outside.  
  
A/n: The reason for Leon's actions will be explained in the next chapter all right people. Tell me where you think this should go people? 


	17. chapter 15

At the garage.  
  
"So Jesse what's the deal with you and Isabella? You get some last night?" Vince asked smirking at Jesse as he watched Jesse lean into the engine of his Jetta. Jesse groaned realizing that Vince wanted details about Isabella.  
  
"She is fine brother but she's Dom's daughter" Vince continued.  
  
"Don't you think I know that already V, and besides she's not just fine, she's beautiful and sexy and has the ability to kick your ass, physically and mentally" Jesse said not bothering to look up at Vince. Jesse hoped that Vince would just drop it. Isabella would never give Vince the time of day, not romantically anyway and for that he was thankful.  
  
"So did you get some last night brother?" Vince asked again. Jesse groaned again and was about to answer him when he was cut off.  
  
"Who got some last night?" Brian asked walking into the garage and overhearing Vince's question. Jesse softly cursed knowing Brian would take this conversation completely the wrong way.  
  
"Jesse got some with Isabella" Vince said smirking at Brian.  
  
"Vince just cause I said she's sexy doesn't mean I had sex with her last night, hell I slept on the floor cause she kicked me out of the bed" Jesse said moving to stand in front of Vince. Brian looked from Jesse to Vince not liking the sound of this conversation very much.  
  
"So the two of you aren't like that, that's cool, she obviously likes older guys she might want some of the coyote," Vince said smiling. Brian turned to Vince and was about voice his opinion of that idea when Jesse leaping forward and hitting Vince directly in the eye cutting him off. Vince retaliated by swinging back and letting his fist connect with Jesse's jaw. As much as Brian wanted to beat the shit out of Vince for the comment he figured he had better break the fight up. Sighing he walked up to where the two were rolling around on the ground beating the shit out of each other and grabbed Jesse by the back of the neck.  
  
"Hey that's enough" Brian said stepping in and pulling Jesse off of Vince. After a few minutes Brian was able to calm both men down enough for them to drive home.  
  
When the three men walked into the back yard of the Torreto house they found that everyone else was sitting at the table ready to eat. Isabella jumped up when she saw Jesse with his cut lip and bruised eye.  
  
"What the hell happened Brian?" Letty asked standing up and walking over to Vince as he sat at the table. Mia got up and went inside to get the first aid box she kept in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know how they got to talking about it but Vince stated that he thought he had a chance with Bella since apparently likes older guys, next thing I know Jesse's at him beating the shit out of him" Brian explained as Mia reappeared with two first aid kits, she handed one to Aaliyah who silently nodded and walked over to where Isabella and Jesse stood.  
  
"Hey Dom if you knew what Jesse was saying about Isabella you'd be beating the shit out of him" Vince growled as Mia applied antiseptic to a cut on his cheek.  
  
Until then Dominic and Tony had been sitting at the table silently watching what was happening around them, Vince's comment sparked his interest.  
  
"Really V, what did he say" Dominic growled looking at Jesse, Jesse visibly paled at Dominic's frown.  
  
"He was saying how he thought Isabella was sexy and he wanted her," Vince hissed as Mia applied more antiseptic to his other cheek. Isabella smirked at Jesse. "Don't say a word," Jesse said softly.  
  
"Owww Bel, that hurt" Jesse hissed pulling back from Isabella as she tried to put antiseptic on his lip. Isabella laughed as she placed one hand on the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away again. "Be a man Jess, didn't you hear I like older men" Isabella said laughing. Jesse fixed her with a glare that made Aaliyah laugh.  
  
"Bella why don't you look shocked or something?" Dominic asked roughly.  
  
"Cause I already knew what Jesse thought of me, why do you think he left Miami, it's nice to know his opinions haven't changed" Isabella said smiling at Jesse. Dominic looked to Letty silently asking her what to do; Letty shrugged and turned her attention back to Vince.  
  
"People sit down now the food is going cold," Mia said firmly and everyone made their way to the table to eat.  
  
"Look's like Jesse's whipped" Tony muttered as he watched his sister fix Jesse a plate of food.  
  
For the next half-hour everyone ate in quite, Dominic nominated Jesse to go inside and grab the desert that Mia had made that afternoon.  
  
Jesse was about to head back outside to when the house phone began to ring, yelling that he would get it he made his way to the handset on the wall in the living room and answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jesse is that you?"  
  
"Leon, yeah it's me, what are you doing ringing here"  
  
"I've been a real dick head brother"  
  
"So I've heard, why though Leon, you said you loved her what happened to that"  
  
"I do love her, I just got so paranoid man my brothers were telling me that she was cheating on me and that she was calling Dominic, I was scared that she would leave me, I lost control of everything man"  
  
"You know Letty would never cheat on you"  
  
"In the back of my mind I knew that but my brothers were telling me she was and the things they said, made me suspicious. I tried talking to her about it but I just got so confused. My grandmother tells me this morning that none of that was true, that Terry just made all that up, he was here earlier he admitted. My own brother played me cause I had a family he said, I had found happiness, and then he told me he had tried to get Letty to cheat on me but she wouldn't do it cause she was in love with me, I'm a fool Jess"  
  
"Why aren't you ringing Let's mobile"  
  
"It's turned off I tried it already, she has caller id so I doubt she'd answer even if it was turned on"  
  
"Okay then  
  
"Is Letty there?"  
  
"Yeah she's here although I don't think she'll want to talk to you, why did you throw Bel out?"  
  
"I lost my temper with her, I didn't mean to throw her out. I had helped Letty raise her and Tony since they were born so when Bella tells us that she wanted to go to Cali to meet her dad, it hurt. I felt like I had failed her like I had done something wrong. I wish I could take all that back, I miss Letty and Bella and Tony so much"  
  
"Listen I doubt Letty's going to listen to you so I'll talk to her but as soon as you can I suggest you drive out here"  
  
"Hey I gotta go doctors want to check up on me, I'll call your cell when I get out of here alright"  
  
"Yeah I'll talk to you then brother"  
  
"Take care brother, oh and you hurt Bella you're in deep shit" With that Leon hung up the phone. Jesse laughed as he too hung up the phone, when he turned around he found Isabella staring at him.  
  
"I take it that was Leon," she said placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" Jesse asked crossing his arms over his chest, trying to concentrate on her face. "Enough to figure out, that it was Leon, he sounded like he was crying"  
  
"Yeah actually he was" Jesse said and continued to fill her in on what Leon had told him. Isabella looked up at Jesse shock was evident in her expression.  
  
"You think that's the truth, that Leon was being lied too to make him paranoid enough to hurt mama?" Isabella asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, but he's going to come out here so I'll decide whether to believe him then" Jesse said shrugging. Isabella smiled up at Jesse and stepped closer to him, when they were only centimeters away from each other Jesse reached up to cup Isabella's face.  
  
"I've missed you Bel" Jesse whispered.  
  
"I've missed you to Jess, come on let's go get some food" Isabella said taking Jesse by the hand and leading him through the house.  
  
"Nice of you to join us" Dominic said as Isabella and Jesse sat down at the table.  
  
"Sorry I had to answer the phone," Jesse said piling his plate up with desert.  
  
"Who was it?" Vince asked. Jesse looked from Dominic to Letty to Isabella, seeing Isabella nod Jesse turned his attention back to Dominic.  
  
"Leon"  
  
"What did he want?" Brian asked coldly.  
  
"Let did Terry ever try and make you cheat on Leon?" Jesse asked looking at Letty over the tower of food that sat in the middle of the table.  
  
"About once a week since I met him why?" Letty said  
  
"Leon said Terry made all the shit about you cheating on Leon up, Leon's grandmother told him this morning when he came to" Isabella said shifting closer to Jesse. Letty looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Who knows it's Terry his insane" Tony added  
  
"Well from what Leon said sounded like Terry was jealous that Leon had a family, so he decided he'd make Leon paranoid using his biggest fear against him" Jesse said taking a sip of his corona.  
  
"What's Leon's biggest fear?" Aaliyah asked watching Jesse slip one arm away from the table to wrap it around Isabella.  
  
"Losing Letty and his family" Jesse said simply.  
  
"Doesn't he realise he lost her when he started hitting her" Vince asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"I don't know" Jesse said simply.  
  
Dominic watched as Letty excused herself and walked into the house. Dominic looked around the table silently debating with himself whether he should go after her or not, when he saw both Isabella and Tony mouthing 'go to her' he got up and went after her.  
  
After searching the living room and kitchen he headed upstairs, when he couldn't find her in any of the other rooms, he went into his room.  
  
Dominic found Letty sitting on his bed hugging one of his pillows to her chest. Dominic watched her lay down on what had been her side of the bed like she used to when she was thinking about something.  
  
"Didn't think I'd ever get you into this bed again," Dominic said in an effort to lighten the mood. Dominic walked around the bed and lay down on his back beside Letty. Letty laughed softly.  
  
"Always thinking with your pants aren't you Dom?" Letty asked chuckling softly.  
  
"I didn't want you in my bed just for the sex Let, even though that was always great, it wasn't the main reason" Dominic said barely above a whisper. Dominic wanted to explain to her that it wasn't about the sex with him, he wanted the type of relationship they used to have when they had first gotten together when they would just talk all night or they would just cuddle all night, things were perfect back then.  
  
"You alright?" Dominic asked rolling onto his side to face her. Letty looked up at Dom and saw the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, just hearing that Leon had rang and said that it just I don't know got me thinking about things, I have no idea what I am doing anymore Dom" Letty said softly.  
  
"I wish I had sat down and worked out when Anthony was conceived and then maybe we wouldn't be in this whole mess, the kids would have grown up knowing you as their father and Leon wouldn't have been able to listen to his brother or what ever it was that made him change" Letty babbled, Dominic silently pulled her into a gently embrace and held her in an attempt to soothe her. 


	18. Jesse and Isabella

Chapter 16.  
  
Later that night in the kitchen;  
  
"I take it Jesse passed Dom's little test then?" Mia asked softly as she handed Vince another dish. Mia stood at the sink washing the dishes while Vince dried them.  
  
"Yeah he did, damm that boys got a good punch" Vince growled causing Mia to laugh.  
  
Outside at the table;  
  
Jesse, Isabella, Aaliyah, Tony and Brian sat at the table talking about Leon's phone call.  
  
"I'm going inside, I need to talk to Mia" Brian said getting up from the table and walking inside.  
  
"Jesse let's go for a drive I so need to get out of here" Isabella said looking up at Jesse with a look that she knew he couldn't resist. Tony and Aaliyah laughed as they watched Isabella lead Jesse through the house to get his keys. They could see that he was in love with her.  
  
"Mia Bel and I are going out for a drive, so don't wait up for us alright" Jesse called as he followed Isabella through the kitchen to get his keys. Without stopping Isabella headed straight for the front door thankful that neither of her parents were around to see her leave with Jesse, she doubted that they would be happy about it.  
  
Once in the car, she looked over at Jesse and saw that he was muttering to himself but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying.  
  
"Jesse what are you mumbling about?" she asked softly. "Nothing important, so where to?" He said changing the topic back to a safe subject, he didn't want to have to tell her that he was trying to remind himself that she was a lot younger and a lot less experienced then he was, he didn't want to rush her into something that she wasn't ready for and have her hate him for it.  
  
"The beach, it should give us some time to talk alone don't you think?" Isabella said watching Jesse as he drove. She wanted to know why he had started the fight with Vince but she wasn't sure how to ask him.  
  
"What do you want to know Bel and don't lie, I can see it in your face you want an answer to something" Jesse said glancing at her and noticing the look on her face.  
  
"I wanted to know why you hit Vince for?" Isabella asked, she knew she couldn't hide her emotions from Jesse.  
  
"You heard Brian, Vince said he was going to make a move on you, I don't know why but something inside me just clicked when he said that and it made me so angry just the thought of his or any other guys hands on you makes me so angry" Jesse said clenching his teeth, just thinking about the way Vince had been talking about Isabella made him angry.  
  
By this time they had arrived at the beach parking lot. Jesse got out of the car and sat down on the hood of the car, when Isabella followed his lead he held out his hand for her to sit between his legs on the hood. Leaning back into his embrace Isabella could feel the tension in his body. Slowly turning around in his arms she began to place little kisses along his neck.  
  
"Bel stop that," Jesse said gently moving Isabella away from him. As soon as he did he noticed the hurt look in her eyes and instantly regretted it.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be with me Jesse" Isabella said softly her voice letting him know she was hurt.  
  
"I do want to be with you" Jesse said sighing, he wanted to be with her so bad it hurt him, but he didn't want her to regret it.  
  
"Then what is it, am I not sexy or pretty enough for you, do I not turn you on Jesse" Isabella exclaimed wiping away the tears that had escaped. Jesse reached out swiftly capturing one of her hands and placed it on his already hardened member.  
  
"Does that answer your question, Bel this has never been about you not being pretty or sexy enough cause you are, your sexy as hell and it's been like hell trying to keep my hands off of you" Jesse told her, for a second he thought he had scared her because she just looked at where her hand rested on his hardened member. He was about to apologize when he felt her hand gently squeeze him making him mutter a moan.  
  
"Then what is it Jesse? Why won't you let things go further?" Isabella asked still caressing his member. Jesse couldn't think with the way she was touching him, reluctantly he reached down and removed her hand from his crotch and lacing his fingers through her hand.  
  
"I can't think with you doing that Bel" Jesse told her seeing the curious look in her eyes. She smiled at his words thankful that she did something to make him feel good.  
  
"Bel, I want a relationship with you, but I want you to be sure about this, I mean you could have any guy you want yet you seem to want to be with me, a guy twice your age. Bel I want a long term relationship not just a short term sex only sorta thing" Jesse told her staring into her eyes. He could still see the tears that hadn't been shed and it killed him to know that he had been the one to put them there.  
  
"I don't want just any guy I want you, I know you I trust you and I think I'm falling in love with you, I don't want to lose you Jess, I want to have your babies and grow old with you Jess only you" Isabella told him, looking him in the eye. Jesse smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist effectively bringing her closer to him. Jesse broke the kiss and told her "That's good cause the only way you're getting rid of me now is if you kill me," Jesse said smiling down at her. " Looks like you're stuck with me now Jess" She told him resuming the kiss.  
  
Jesse groaned when Isabella deepened the kiss. Running his hands up and down her back underneath her top he left a trail of kisses up and down her neck enjoying the small moans of pleasure that she was making. Isabella fumbled with the buttons to his shirt, when she got them undone she ran her hands all over his chest settling to play with his nipples between her fingers.  
  
"Bel lets take this back to the inside of the car" Jesse told her huskily. He led her to the passenger side of the car, before getting in her reclined the seat so that it was lying down. Sitting in the car he helped her in to straddle his lap and shut the door. As soon as it was shut Isabella leant down to lick at his nipples smiling every time he let out a noise of pleasure. Isabella enjoyed the feel of his hands on her body even when his fingers ventured between her legs, she had never been touched so intimately before, her skin felt like it was on fire where ever Jesse touched her.  
  
"Bel can I?" Jesse asked softly. Isabella looked up at him and realised that one of his hands was holding the zip that held her top together. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, Jesse had never seen her topless. Probably thought that she was wearing a strapless bra or something underneath the top, Isabella thought. Isabella felt the zip being pulled down, she knew that Jesse would be confronted with her bare chest; she just hoped that she didn't disappoint him.  
  
Jesse slowly unzipped the top. When he had it completely undone he pushed the sides of it away and was met with the sight of her above averaged sized breasts. Jesse looked up at her face, her eyes were shut and her expression told him that she was nervous; gently placing a kiss on her lips he told her she was beautiful. He placed a string of kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts; he placed a kiss on each nipple before taking her left one into his mouth and sucking on it. He heard her sighs of pleasure and brought his other hand up to massage her right breast.  
  
Jesse pulled away for a minute to get some much-needed air in to his lungs. Isabella opened her eyes as Jesse pulled away.  
  
"You okay?" Jesse asked running his hands up and down her back again.  
  
"I'm perfect, the things you do to me Jess feel so good I can't explain it" Isabella told him running her fingers through his hair. He captured her mouth with his. Jesse deepened the kiss only to have Isabella pull back seconds later.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Jesse asked gasping for breath. Isabella laughed and reached for the phone that had been ringing. Jesse watched Isabella reach for the phone and realised that it had been ringing. He hadn't even noticed it; he had been to wrap up in the feel of Isabella's kisses.  
  
"Hey papi, what's up?" Isabella said a little out of breath into the phone she held to her ear. Jesse found a sensitive part of her neck and began to gently suck and bite at it. "Uh Jesse is uh busy at the moment papi . . .. Okay we'll be home soon then. . Uh huh yeah bye" Isabella ended the phone call and fell against Jesse's chest laughing.  
  
"Jess do you have any idea how hard it was to concentrate on what my father was saying when you were doing that to my neck, although it did feel really good" Isabella told him as she cuddled in. "Just looking at you makes it hard for me to think, Bel with us, I want to make it clear you decide how far things go alright I don't want to rush you okay" Jesse told her as he brushed his fingers through her long hair.  
  
"Okay Jess, it feels so good just lying here with you like this, even though we are in a car it feels good, I don't want to move but we gotta get back it's nearly time for the races" Isabella told him placing little kisses over his chest.  
  
"You keep doing that we wont be going anywhere," Jesse said playfully as he watched her sit up. Isabella couldn't believe how easily it was to let Jesse see her half naked, to her it felt right and the way he was looking at her was as though she was the only woman in the world. She felt special; she knew she was in love with him.  
  
Jesse helped Isabella zip up her top and realised that the hickey he gave while she had been on the phone could easily be seen on the side of her neck. He hoped that Dominic or Letty didn't see it. Once they were both fully dressed Isabella opened the door and got out so that Jesse could hope out and move around to the other side of the car. As he got in he realised that all the windows were fogged up. He turned on the demister and headed home.  
  
The pair walked in the door hand in hand and was straight away met with questions as to what they had been doing.  
  
"What makes you think we were doing anything?" Isabella asked innocently as she followed Jesse into the lounge room and sat on his lap when he sat down. Everyone was in the lounge room. Isabella noticed that Tony, Aaliyah and Vince were trying very hard to contain what she thought was laughter.  
  
"Maybe cause when we tried ringing Jesse's phone it rang out twice before you picked up" Mia said smiling at her niece, Instantly Isabella's face began to turn red from being caught out.  
  
"Or it could be the fact the buttons on Jesse's shirt are done up wrong" Tony said erupting into laughter as the couple looked down at Jesse's shirt and found that the buttons were indeed buttoned wrong. Isabella started giggling and turned to hide her face in Jesse's shoulder, she could feel Jesse trying not to laugh.  
  
"Actually I thought the hickey on the side of her neck gave it away" Aaliyah added innocently smirking at her best friend.  
  
As Aaliyah said this Jesse looked at Dominic over Isabella's shoulder, he hoped he wouldn't go ballistic on him.  
  
"Jesse you didn't, where is it?" Isabella said shock evident in her voice, sitting up on his lap, she had never had a hickey and so she didn't realise when he had actually done it. He pointed to her neck where it was. Isabella sent him a mock glare and ran upstairs to the bathroom to check it out, closely followed by Aaliyah.  
  
"You gave my daughter a hickey?" Dominic said in his low voice. Jesse couldn't tell whether he was angry or not.  
  
"Yeah I did and to be honest Dominic it wont be the last either. Bel and I are together now and like I told her the only way she's getting rid of me is if she kills me, I doubt she'll do that" Jesse said firmly looking the older man in the eye. Dominic slowly nodded impressed with the way Jesse had told him that. "Let's go for a walk Jesse" Dominic said standing up and making his way to the back door. Jesse nodded and followed him.  
  
Once outside Dominic led him to the picnic table that they had had dinner at earlier that night.  
  
"So Jesse you and Bel are together now?" Dominic asked softly, he could tell that Jesse was getting nervous.  
  
"Yeah we're together," he answered simply.  
  
"Bare with me Jess, I'm new to this father of a teenager thing, I'm probably sounding clichéd but what are you intentions with my little girl" Dominic asked slowly.  
  
"If your talking about the sexual side of my relationship with her, it will be her choice how far things go and when, I am not going to run the risk of rushing her and losing her, she means way to much to me to take that chance" Jesse told him honestly. Dominic could tell by the look in the younger mans eyes that he was telling the truth.  
  
"That's nice to here, so your reaction to what Vince said today meant what?" Dominic asked he wanted to be absolutely sure about what was going on in his house.  
  
"I don't know what it meant but just the thought of another guys hands on Bel made me see red and I lost control, why are you smiling?" Jesse asked noticing Dominic's smile.  
  
"Cause that's what I hoped you would say," Dominic told him. Dominic wasn't about to tell Jesse that it was he who was responsible for Vince provoking him the way he did. Jesse was about to comment when Letty and Isabella appeared on the back steps approaching them.  
  
"You boys have a nice chat?" Letty said sitting down beside Dominic. "Papi you better not have hurt him" Isabella added taking a seat opposite her mother beside Jesse. She smiled as he instantly wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Nah he didn't hurt me, he just wanted to know what my intentions were and all that shit" Jesse told her before placing a kiss on her check.  
  
"You two coming to the races or not?" Dominic asked them. When Jesse had first told him about how close he and Isabella were, he hadn't been to keen on the idea of them getting together but after hearing Jesse tell him what he did, Dominic was thankful that he daughter had fallen for something that he knew would take care of her.  
  
"I don't know you want to go Bel? Your choice?" Jesse said turning to sit side ways on the bench; he gently pulled her closer between his now opened legs.  
  
"Um I'd rather stay home and cuddle with you Jess" Isabella told him softly resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"That's cool with me, so yeah no we're not going tonight" Jesse said looking over at Dominic and Letty. By the look on their faces he could tell they were about to ask another question about the new relationship, Dominic looked somewhat nervous about this so it meant it would probably be about the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"About the sleeping arrangements with you two, now Jesse I trust you and all but I don't like the idea of you two sharing a room," Letty said  
  
"But mami, -" the look on Letty and Dominic's faces cut any argument Isabella could have made short, they didn't want her sharing with Jesse and that was it.  
  
"Jess, say something" Isabella pleaded softly, she didn't want to have her own room, she wanted to share with Jesse, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up in his arms every day.  
  
"Bel, baby there's nothing I could say, I would love to wake up beside you every morning but I don't want to ruin things between us, I told you earlier what just looking at you in normal clothes does to me, I've seen the stuff you wear to bed baby an I doubt I'd be able to control myself. And beside if we're together 24/7 we're going to get sick of each other so we're going to need our own space" Jesse told her, when she tried to look away from him he reached up and turned her head to look at him  
  
"But where would you be sleeping then Jess?" Isabella asked, she didn't like the idea that he was again siding with her parents.  
  
"I'll move back to my old room in the basement, I wont be that far away, I promise" Jesse told her placing a gently kiss on her lips. As Isabella opened her lips slightly Jesse's tongue cautiously made its way into her mouth exploring as it went. Isabella deepened the kiss as she reached up to lock her arms around Jesse's neck.  
  
A fake loud cough reminded the two lovebirds that they were not alone in the backyard.  
  
"Good to see that settled. Now lets get going, Jesse we'll set that other room up tomorrow for you" Letty said standing up half dragging Dominic up with her as she headed back into the house. Jesse and Isabella laughed as they followed them inside. Before the got to the door at the top of the stairs Isabella turned to Jesse.  
  
"Jess why is that you always agree with my parents?" she asked quietly.  
  
Jesse looked down at his feet; he truthfully didn't know how to answer her.  
  
"I don't know Bel, I mean I would love to share a bed with you every night but this is their house and Bel I'm not going to deny it you are a temptation and I don't want to lose control and rush you into something your not ready for, so I am figuring if we have separate rooms then you cant tempt me as much, is this making any sense to you at all?" Jesse told her looking up at her, he wasn't quite sure if he made any sense just then but it was what he was thinking.  
  
"I can understand what your saying Jess, and thank you for being smart enough to think of things like that" Isabella smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Isabella led him back into the living to find that all the guys were there waiting for the girls.  
  
"Dom you sure about letting these two stay home alone?" Vince asked smirking as Isabella sat down on Jesse's lap.  
  
"Shut up V that's my daughter you're talking about" Dominic growled looking pointedly at Jesse as he said the word daughter.  
  
"Ladies lets go, move your ass's" Dominic yelled and seconds later footsteps were heard coming down the staircase. Mia walked in first wearing a simple black pants and a silver top. Letty was next down in her trademark flame boots, leather pants and tank top. Jesse noticed the look on Vince's face when Aaliyah walked in seconds later wearing a short leather skirt and skintight halter that showed her flat stomach and high heels, He whispered in Isabella's ear to look at Vince which she did and quickly saw what Jesse saw. Vince liked what he was seeing in Aaliyah.  
  
"Come on people" Dominic called heading out the door. Everyone followed him, several members of the team telling Jesse and Isabella to behave.  
  
A/N: alright that's all for that chapter, sorry it took so long but I just did not know where to go with this story, thankfully I pretty much have it planned where I am going. 


	19. Aaliyah's revenge

A/N: Hey people sorry this has taken so long but I kinda got distracted with a new idea for a story, but don't worry this one will be finished before you see any new stories.  
  
Shout outs to: Catiewatie, devillatina49026 and dreaminmylifeawy.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Come on people" Dominic called heading out the door. Everyone followed him, several members of the team telling Jesse and Isabella to behave.  
  
Once outside Aaliyah watched as everyone headed to their cars, she held back not knowing which car to head for and not wanting to ride with her father and Mia.  
  
"Aaliyah you ride with V, and V keep an eye on her" Dominic called to them as he and Letty got into Dominic's red Mazda.  
  
"Come on little girl we haven't got all night" Vince called to her, he liked the way she looked but knew that she was way off limits for him. And not only because she was Brian's daughter, the girl was half his age. So to get his mind off how well she looked he had decided to treat her as though she was a child.  
  
"I'm coming" Aaliyah muttered as she ran towards the blue Nissan Maxima, it was a beautiful car. The driver however scruffy and mean he acted intrigued Aaliyah, she was determined to get to know him better.  
  
The entire drive to the warehouse district Vince explained how the races were going to happen as though he was talking to a toddler. This treatment only served to annoy Aaliyah.  
  
Meanwhile in Mia's car, Brian sat silently as he watched her follow her brother's car. He wasn't sure where they stood but he did know that he wanted to try a relationship with her.  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours Brian?" Mia asked softly, she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"I was just thinking about what the next step for both of us could be?" He told her. She wanted to tell him straight away that she still loved him, but she bit her lip she knew it wouldn't be easy for them, they hadn't spoken in over 19 years they were different people now and that would require time for them to get to know each other.  
  
"Brian I still feel something for you but we need to talk get to know one another again" Mia said as she pulled into a parking space beside her brother.  
  
"I know and if you let me I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night just you and me" Brian asked following her lead and getting out of the car. Mia smiled and told him she'd loved to.  
  
Looking past Brian, Mia noticed the look on Aaliyah's face as she got out of Vince's car. Following her line of sight Brian turned and saw his daughter's angry expression as she made her way past them to Letty. He knew better then to go running after her, she had made things quite clear that when she went to Letty for help it was because she wanted Letty's help not his. His just thankful she was smart enough to know when to ask for help.  
  
"You wanna tell me why my daughter is angry with you?" Brian asked as Vince approached them. Vince glanced at where Aaliyah now stood talking to Letty and Dominic, Letty stood beside her with her arm around her shoulders they were laughing at something that Dominic had just told them, before turning his attention back to Brian's question.  
  
"Not really, she's just acting like a child" Vince said dryly, watching Aaliyah out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know why but there was something about her that captivated him that made him want to know more.  
  
Brian laughed and told him "be careful no one pisses Aaliyah off without paying for it, just ask Tony, he knows how lethal she can be" Vince looked at Brian and wondered what she could possibly do to him. Putting that thought to the back of his mind, Vince followed Mia and Brian to where Dominic stood with Hector organizing the next race.  
  
It wasn't long before a racer chaser came up to Vince. He led her back to his car thinking this could work out. The woman had red hair, her tiny little boob tube did nothing to hide her rather large breasts and the denim hot pants clung tightly to her slim hips.  
  
Aaliyah stood by Letty as Dominic told them about the new racers that had appeared on the scene. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Vince had lead some woman back to his car and was now sitting on the bonnet with the woman between his legs.  
  
"Looks like V's got his girl for tonight" Letty said laughing as she spotted.  
  
"Does he do this often, I mean come to races just to pick up women?" Aaliyah asked looking at Dominic, he just laughed and told her he did.  
  
"Would it piss him off much if he didn't get to take her home tonight?" Aaliyah asked smirking, an idea forming about how to get back at him for treating her like a child.  
  
"Hell yeah, he'd be shitty as shit, he's been after Roxie for a few weeks now" Dominic told her confused as to what was going on.  
  
"Liyah don't do anything stupid girl," her father warned her. Aaliyah locked eyes with Letty, silently letting her know what she was going to do, when Letty nodded Aaliyah smiled and turned heading straight for Vince.  
  
"Letty what is she doing?" Brian asked nervously watching his daughter walk towards Vince.  
  
"Just watch" Letty told him laughing she had a feeling that Brian wouldn't like Aaliyah's little plan.  
  
As Aaliyah approached Vince and the women she heard the women ask him if he was seeing someone and Aaliyah thought that this was the perfect time to step in.  
  
"V baby there you, why'd you just disappear like that baby" Aaliyah whined resting her hand on his shoulder. Both Vince and the women looked at her in shock. Before Vince could reply to her, Aaliyah reached over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aaliyah and you are?" Aaliyah said introducing herself, the racer skank stepped back when Aaliyah had called Vince 'baby' allowing Aaliyah to slip in front of Vince to sit where the chaser had been before. Aaliyah innocently pulled Vince's arms around her.  
  
"I'm Roxie, listen V I'll catch you later all right, nice meeting you Aaliyah" Roxie said giving them a fake smile before walking off. Aaliyah noticed that the chaser didn't really believe that Aaliyah was with Vince so just to prove it Aaliyah turned back around, wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed her lips onto his for what she had planned to be a simple kiss but quickly turned into a passionate one.  
  
Vince could hear the little voice in his head saying this was a bad idea but he felt like he was in heaven so he ignored the little voice and continued kissing her, reaching down he cupped her bottom in his hands and smiled to himself when he heard her let out a moan against his lips. Aaliyah threaded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers. Vince broke the kiss to place a trail of kisses up and down her neck, all the while being encouraged by her sighs of pleasures.  
  
A short distance away, Brian and Letty along with Dominic and Mia stood shocked at the display. Letty had been sure that Aaliyah had only intended to run the chaser off not to stand there and have a full on make out session with him. Brian's shock quickly turned into anger and had to be held back by Dominic.  
  
"B she's a big girl let her be, V aint gonna do shit with you watching her" Letty tried to reason, although by the way the pair were acting it seemed to Letty that they had forgotten that there were in fact other people around them.  
  
"Yeah come on, let's organize this race and get going, why don't you girls go break up the love birds and get ready to ride" Dominic told them all before dragging Brian away to where Hector was standing. Mia looked at Letty and followed her over to where Vince and Aaliyah were still making out.  
  
"Girl you are sending me crazy with those little kisses" Vince growled as Aaliyah stepped closer to him pressing her body against his and continuing to place butterfly kisses along his jaw. Vince captured her lips once more and kissed her hard, Aaliyah matched him kiss for kiss enjoying the feel of his hands running up and down her back.  
  
"Alright you two time to break it up," Letty yelled into their ears. The couple instantly broke apart and looked guiltily at the two women. Letty told them that it was time to move on to the race. Without moving from Vince's embrace Aaliyah turned and looked to where her father was with Dominic, the two men were now heading towards them.  
  
"Time to go" Dominic called and instantly people around them started heading towards their cars and taking off. "Hey Vince you wanna get your hands off my daughter" Brian yelled to Vince.  
  
Vince smiled and yelled back "not really" Letty and Mia shook their heads laughing before joining their respective rides and leaving.  
  
"Come on I wanna see the race" Aaliyah said stepping away from Vince. Vince pulled her back up against him and kissed her hard on the mouth before pulling back enough to tell her that he wanted an explanation when they got back to the fort. Aaliyah laughed and walked away getting into the car.  
  
Within half an hour the race had been raced, with Dominic winning as usual. The cops hadn't turned up so everyone slowly disappeared and went home.  
  
The team walked into the fort to find Jesse and Isabella asleep on the couch. Letty grabbed Dominic's hand and led him upstairs before he could say anything to the sleeping couple. Mia followed suit with Brian shortly after with Anthony heading up to his own room.  
  
Aaliyah was about to begin the trek up the stairs to her room when Vince reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her from moving any further.  
  
"You princess, are coming with me, you need to explain that little stunt you pulled tonight" Vince told her softly. Aaliyah smiled at him and let him led her towards his room. 


	20. talking

Chapter 20 - Letty and Leon  
  
Vince led Aaliyah downstairs to his room in the basement. Once inside the room Aaliyah sat down on the bed and watched silently as Vince went about finding a pair of boxers to change into. She watched him disappear into what she believed was the bathroom and reappear moments later in nothing but a pair of boxers. For a man about to turn 40 the next year he had managed to stay in shape rather well in Aaliyah's opinion. She continued to watch him as he approached the bed, she was unsure and slightly nervous about what he was going to do next, after all she had really only met the guy the night before.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you pulled that little stunt earlier tonight, not that I am complaining" Vince said sitting down beside her. He knew he was making her nervous.  
  
"Relax girl I'm not going to jump you I just want to talk alright" Vince told her in an attempt to ease her nerves.  
  
"You were treating me like a child and I don't take that from anyone. So when Dominic said that you had been after that skank for a while now I thought that I'd run her off to get you back for treating me like a child. I know by doing that I was acting like a child," Aaliyah said softly looking at anything but Vince.  
  
Vince reached over lifting her face to look at him, running his thumb over her cheek as he studied her.  
  
"It was a little childish but I guess I deserved it, I shouldn't have treated you like a child when your not" Vince said softly.  
  
"I want to get to know you better, I don't know what it is about you but there's something about you that makes me want to know you, so unless you don't want to I suggest you change and come back so we can talk some more" Vince admitted, he wasn't one to confess what he was feeling easily but for some reason he couldn't explain, he wasn't afraid of letting his guard down with her.  
  
"I'll go change unless you'll lend me one of your shirts to sleep in" Aaliyah told him smiling. Vince captured her lips in a soft kiss before getting off the bed and moving over to the chest of draws and pulling out a large T-shirt. Handing the shirt to her Vince told that he was going to get a drink while she changed, Aaliyah nodded and waited till the door was shut before changing into the shirt that she had been given.  
  
Vince walked into the kitchen to get his drink, completely in his own world thinking about Aaliyah and didn't see the person sitting at the table in the dark.  
  
"Thirsty V" a deep voice said watching Vince down his third glass of water. Vince jumped and turned around, hitting the light switch over the stove on as he did so.  
  
"Hey Dom, didn't see you there, why are you sitting down here in the dark?" Vince asked sitting down across from his long time friend.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, what are you doing up here?" Dominic answered studying his friend.  
  
"Giving Aaliyah time to change, she's in my room now, Dom I don't know what it is about her but there's just something that drawing me to her. You know I'm not even pissed at her for running Roxie off like she did" Vince told him looking into the glass of water that sat in front of him.  
  
"I can understand why too, I mean Aaliyah is a beautiful young women, better looking then Roxie that's for sure" Dominic said smirking thinking that Vince meant he preferred Aaliyah because she was the better looking of both ladies.  
  
"Nah Dom, I mean yeah Aaliyah's beautiful but that's not why I'm not pissed at her, I don't even know for sure why I'm not. I looked into her eyes and any thought of being angry with her just disappeared. The girl has got me so confused it's not funny" Vince admitted looking Dominic in the eye.  
  
"Sounds like she's got you wrapped around her little finger," Dominic laughed. Vince thought about what he said for a moment before realizing that what he said was true, he laughed and told him so.  
  
"I better get back to her she's probably wondering where I am," Vince said after a long moment of silence.  
  
Standing up and putting the glass in the sink, Vince turned back to Dominic. "You know I'm not the only one that's been wrapped around the little finger of a 19 year old, I think it's safe to say that Isabella has a tight hold on Jesse. He ain't going to hurt her brother" Vince said leaving the room.  
  
Dominic thought about that for a moment and realised that it was true. Placing his glass in the sink he slowly made his way upstairs to his room.  
  
Opening the door he was surprised to find Letty asleep in the bed. Smiling he got into the bed gently as not to wake Letty up. He knew she was confused, so he had decided before Vince had walked in that he was going to tell Letty that he would respect her decision what ever that may be, he just hoped that she would give him another chance.  
  
Letty woke moments later and rolled over to see Dominic sleeping on his back. Sighing she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, instantly she felt his arm go around her waist. She realised that if any of the others were to see this they would think that her and Dominic were getting back together but Letty didn't know what she wanted to do, She knew Dominic would understand that sleeping like they were was comforting to her. They had slept like that from the time she was 16 and had just moved in with them because Letty's father had died till the night before race wars when things went to hell.  
  
The next morning Letty woke up with the sun in her face, she realised that at some point during the night she and Dominic had rolled and now Dominic was lay half on her using her chest as a pillow. Letty smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around him tighter, she felt him stir against her. From the way his head sat she couldn't tell whether he was pretending to sleep or was actually asleep. When he started to trace circles with his fingers on her hip she knew that he was awake.  
  
"Morning" she said softly.  
  
"Good morning, you sleep well?" He asked lifting his head slightly to look at her.  
  
"Actually yeah I did, thank you," Letty told him placing a hand on top of his baldhead and gently rubbing it.  
  
"What did I do worth a thank you?" he asked shifting slightly to lean up on his right elbow.  
  
"Letting me stay here, taking us in" she replied softly.  
  
"Let's get this straight all right, you don't need to say thank you cause this has always been your home and it will always be your home" Dominic told her as he reached up to place a kiss on her cheek. Letty smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek. Letty tilted her towards his and joined her lips to his. Within minutes they were kissing passionately. A large thumb outside their door broke them apart.  
  
Dominic mumbled an apology and rolled over to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
"Dom you have nothing to be sorry for alright" Letty said moving to kneel behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Placing a kiss on the back of his bald head before suggesting that they go downstairs to get some breakfast before everyone else eat everything. Dominic agreed and the pair walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"hold on a second Let, I told you once that you were my first love, my queen, I just want you to know that I still love you and that I'll stand by what ever you chose to do alright" Dominic told her softly before entered the kitchen. 


	21. chapter 21

Letty and Leon

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but I seriously did not know where to go with it. I have a vague idea where its heading now and I will try to update as much as I possibly can. Let me know what you think of it and what you think should happen.

No one said anything when Dominic and Letty walked into the kitchen together. However Isabella and Anthony shared relieved looks when they saw their mothers smile, they hadn't seen her smile in a long time. Brian watched Letty closely; a part of him hoped that if she and Dominic got back together that they managed to make it work this time and that Dominic didn't hurt her. The other part of him wanted Letty to stay away from dating for a while until she had dealt with breaking up with Leon. In the end Brian knew he would settle for whatever made Letty happy, they had gotten close over the years and Brian now considered Letty a sister to him.

One thing that wasn't missed at the breakfast table, was the fact that Aaliyah was wearing one of Vince's old T-shirts. When she had walked in to the room it had looked as though she was only wearing the T-shirt but noticing her father's unhappy expression Aaliyah made a show of lifting the hem of the T-shirt just a little so that he could see she was actually wearing a skirt.

"All right so Aaliyah are you going to go with Mia to the shop today or did you want to come with me to the garage?" Brian asked watching his daughter and hoping that she'd chose the store with Mia so that she wasn't near Vince. Brian didn't like the idea of Aaliyah getting close to Vince.

"I'm going to go with you if that's alright," Aaliyah said smiling at her father.

"What about you two?" Dominic asked looking at Isabella and Anthony.

"Garage" Isabella and Anthony answered without hesitation making everyone at the table laugh.

With that decided everyone started leaving the table, some going straight to the garage or store and others heading for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Later that day.

"So I take it that your talk with Dom went well then?" Brian said sitting beside Letty on the leather lounge. Letty turned away from watching Dominic taught Bella and Tony something about the car that he was working on.

"Actually we didn't get much time to talk, I had almost cried myself to sleep by the time he had come into the room. He held me while I cried and that was it. This morning he told me that he'd never stopped loving me and that he'd respect what ever decision I make as long as he got to spend time with the kids he was happy" Letty answered leaning back against the lounge.

"Have you heard from Leon?" Letty asked softly, knowing that if Jesse had heard from him Brian would know.

"Not yet, I don't particularly want to. Do you want to see him?" Brian asked tentatively hoping that Letty wouldn't want to see the guy. A part of him knew that she still loved him in some way. In the last couple of years Brian had begun to treat Letty as though she was his little sister. He wanted the best for her and right now he hoped that she was able to mend things with Dominic because he knew that Letty had been happy with Dom. Brian knew that Dominic would not have allowed his family to do what Leon's had done to him.

"I do but I don't, I want to see him simply for him to tell me the truth face to face. But I don't want to see him because he hurt me" Letty said softly resting her head on Brian's shoulder. Letty liked the fact that she could rely on Brian to look out for her.

"You know if he does show up you don't have to see him. I mean if he comes and the kids want to see him, I could take them to meet him somewhere, he doesn't have to come near the house or anything" Brian suggested.

"I doubt the kids will want to see him" Letty told him.

"I think give him a few weeks and Tony will want to at least ring him. Leon's the only father that his ever known regardless of what happened" Brian told her.

At that moment Letty and Brian's attention was drawn to the opposite side of the garage by Aaliyah's shriek. Letty grabbed Brian's arm before he could go charging off. On the opposite side of the garage Vince and Jesse were talking with Aaliyah, teasing her because she was a girlie girl that didn't like getting dirty. Vince had reached out and put a smudge of grease on Aaliyah's nose causing her to shriek and the two men to laugh.

"Chill papi she's mucking around with Vince and Jesse" Letty told him laughing.

"That's what scares me. Dom told me this morning that Aaliyah had slept in Vince's room last night" Brian said softly. Letty knew he didn't like the idea of Aaliyah getting to close to Vince.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Liyah's a smart girl; she won't take crap from Vince. Besides Dom told me that she has V wrapped around her little finger very tightly. Dom told me what Vince said to him last night" Letty said.

"Yeah he told me too" Brian interrupted.

"No he didn't tell you everything that Vince said" Letty said smirking. "Vince admitted that she made him crazy and that he felt drawn to her. I think its safe to say that she's safe with him" Letty said soft enough that only he was able to hear it.

"Is that meant to make me feel better? Letty my baby is flirting with a guy that almost twenty years ago picked a fight with me because we wanted the same girl" Brian told her. Letty laughed at the pained expression on Brian's face.

"She's not a baby Brian, she's nearly twenty. I remember that you didn't have any objections about MY baby dating Jesse" Letty told him.

"Yeah but Jesse isn't known to be a player is he? Vince is going on forty five and his still getting different women every week" Brian argued.

"Yeah well Dom seems to think that Aaliyah may be the one to get Vince to settle down. I've been watching them this morning, Dom could be right. Vince does what ever Aaliyah asks him to and his going out of his way to be nice to her" Letty argued back.

"Is there something that you two want to tell us?" Jesse joked from the other side of the garage where he was standing with Vince and Aaliyah. Letty and Brian looked up not understanding what Jesse was talking about or even if he was talking to them.

"Who you talking to Jesse?" Dominic asked looking up from the car he was working on with Bella and Tony. Tony and Bella looked up as well and looked to Letty and Brian when Jesse pointed to them.

As Letty and Brian had been talking they had shifted closer together and had had their heads close together talking in quiet voices so that they would not be over heard by anyone else.

"What?" Brian asked confused.

"Ignore them daddy, Jesse's just wondering whether anything was going on between you and Letty since your sitting so close together" Aaliyah explained.

"Jess you know Brian and I aren't like that" Letty said firmly.

"Yeah that'd be sick, she's my little sister aren't you Leticia" Brian said smirking at the glare Letty sent him for calling her Leticia.

"I'm hungry" Tony announced and the rest of the guys quickly agreed that they hungry as well.

"Vince and I will go get some food from you guys" Aaliyah announced suddenly.

"Will we now?" Vince asked skeptically looking at her as though he intended to say no, when really he would do whatever she said. Looking around Vince noticed that everyone in the room was smirking at how whipped he was.

"Yes we will" Aaliyah told him before turning to the room and getting everyone's lunch orders.

After everyone had given they're orders, Aaliyah reached for Vince's hand and promptly dragged him from the garage. Once they were near the car Aaliyah turned to face him.

"Can I drive?" Aaliyah asked sweetly. Vince was about to say no when he looked into her crystal blue eyes and found that he could not tell her no.

"No one is allowed to drive my car" Vince said roughly not wanting to give but knowing that he would. Aaliyah not wanting to take no for an answer stepped closer to him and pressed her body against his.

"Please V, I promise I wont hurt it. I am a good driver really," Aaliyah said sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You play dirty" Vince muttered before handing the keys to her. Aaliyah smiled up at him and reached up to kiss his cheek before stepping away and getting into the drivers' side of the car.


End file.
